Finding You
by TaeniaSaginata
Summary: Sejak perpisahan kedua orangtuanya, Ino tidak lagi mengerti apa definisi bahagia. Namun kemudian datang Sasuke, bersama mimpinya, membuat kehidupan simpel Ino menjadi rumit.
1. Prolog

PROLOG

Yamanaka Ino, anak tunggal dari pasangan Yamanaka. Keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

Ayahnya adalah seorang professor botani di Universitas Konoha. Ibunya mantan pianist yang sempat Berjaya di masanya, namun demi keluarga kecilnya, dia memutuskan untuk pensiun dini dan memutuskan untuk bersama suaminya menjalankan bisnis florist di lantai dasar rumah mereka.

Ino kecil yang ceria terbiasa hidup dengan bunga dan musik.

Tapi itu dulu. Sebelum ayahnya mendapat tawaran ke Brazil. Belantara hutan Amazon. Tempat impian semua botanis.

Umur 10 tahun, Ino dan keluarganya pindah ke Brazil. Enam bulan tinggal disana, ibunya memutuskan kembali ke Konoha. Dengan pertimbangan, meskipun sama – sama tinggal di Brazil, ayahnya selalu tinggal di hutan, sedangkan Ino dan ibunya tinggal di kota. Sehingga keluarga Yamanaka hanya bertemu sebulan sekali, jika beruntung.

Hubungan jarak jauh tidak semudah yang ada dibayangan mereka. Minimnya kuantitas dan kualitas pertemuan dan jarangnya komunikasi memperburuk hubungan keluarga Yamanaka. Sampai akhirnya, di umurnya yang ke 12 tahun, orang tua Ino memutuskan untuk bercerai.

Di umur 13 tahun, ibu Ino menikah lagi dengan seorang pengusaha. Teman lama ibunya dari masa kuliah.

Dan di umur 13 tahun itulah, Ino kecil yang selalu riang dan bahagia berubah 180 derajat.

Dan sekarang di umurnya yang akan memasuki 18 tahun, Ino mulai menemukan tujuan hidupnya.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Setelah dua kali memencet bel apartement, dimana Ino sekarang dengan bosan tengah berdiri membawa sebuah koper, akhirnya terbuka.

"Iya?" seorang pria berbadan bongsor menyapa Ino dengan bingung.

"Aku Yamanaka." Jawab Ino bosan.

Pria Bongsor terkejut. "Aku pikir Yamanaka-san adalah seorang pria."

"Aku tidak pernah bilang bahwa aku adalah pria." Jawab Ino bosan. "Bisa aku masuk? Karena sekarang aku juga penghuni apartemen ini."

"Ah, iya maaf." Pria Bongsor mempersilahkan Ino masuk. "Kurasa ada kesalahpahaman disini" Pria Bongsor menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Ah, tentu saja tidak." Ino melihat – lihat dalam apatemen. "aku tahu apartemen ini memiliki 3 kamar yang dihuni oleh dua orang mahasiswa semester pertama bernama Nara Shikamaru dan Akimichi Chouji. Kalian yang mengatakannya dalam email. Ingat? Dan sekarang aku yang akan menempati satu kamar kosong yang tersisa."

"Tapi-"

"Karena kita sudah sepakat, jadi dimana kamarku?"

Pria Bongsor menghela napas, kemudian mengantar Ino ke kamarnya dan menjelaskan ini itu yang perlu Ino ketahui tentang dan dalam apartemen. Dari situ Ino tahu, bahwa Nara Shikamaru masih tertidur (btw, sekarang hari minggu jam 11 siang), dan Pria Bongsor adalah Akimichi Chouji.

Sebelumnya, Ino tinggal di sebuah apartemen kumuh di pinggir kota. Bukan karena orang tuanya tidak memberikan cukup uang untuk Ino bisa tinggal di apartemen mewah atau karena ibunya dan suaminya tidak mengizinkan Ino tinggal di mansion mereka. Tapi karena Ino ingin membuat orangtuanya marah.

Bosan dengan apartemen lamanya yang telah dia tempati selama setahun terakhir saat Ino di tingkat akhir SMAnya. Bosan karena hampir tiap hari mendengar tetangganya, yang kemungkinan adalah pasangan kekasih, hampir setiap hari bertengkar (atau jika sedang tidak bertengkar, mereka akan melakukan sex dengan sangat rebut dan itu sangatmengganggu), Ino memutuskan untuk pindah ke apartemen yang dekat dengan kampusnya yang telah dihuni oleh dua orang pria. Masih dengan alasan yang sama: membuat orangtunya marah.

Dengan gitar, yang telah lebih dari lima tahun menjadi temannya, dan notebook di tangan, Ino menyusuri sepinya malam di sekitar gedung apartemennya. Merasa sudah cukup mengenal lingkungan tempat tinggal berunya, Ino memutuskan untuk melakukan satu hal yang membuatnya tenang: menulis lagu. Di ayunan sebuah sekolah taman kanak – kanak tidak jauh dari apartemennya.

Ino kecil yang ceria selalu menceritakan semua perasaannya kepada ayah dan ibunya. Tapi setelah Ino 'kehilangan' mereka, kehilangan kepercayaan pada orang lain, dan tidak lagi percaya pada 'bahagia', menulis lagu adalah caranya menuangkan perasaan.

Semua perasaannya: kemarahan, kekecewaan, kesedihan. Entah sudah berapa lagu tercipta sejak Ino tidak lagi bicara pada orangtuanya.

Ino berpikir betapa semua orang hanya peduli pada diri mereka sendiri. Betapa ayahnya mencintai pekerjaannya melebihi keluarganya. Betapa ibunya hanya memikirkan pendamping hidup daripada bertahan menantikan ayahnya.

Ino hanya ingin keluarganya kembali utuh seperti dulu. Tapi keinginannya ternyata terlalu berat untuk ayah dan ibunya, karena mereka lebih memilih menempuh jalan untuk mencapai kebahagiaan mereka sendiri.

Setiap kali menulis lagu, Ino selalu lupa waktu. Ino kembali ke apartemen saat sudah hampir jam 1 pagi.

Sebenarnya Ino tidak terlalu suka naik lift. Jika tidak sedang sangat lelah seperti sekarang, Ino lebih memilih naik ke lantainya dengan tangga.

Tapi, disinilah Ino sekarang. Menunggu lift bersama empat orang penghuni gedung apartemen lain. Seorang wanita berambut merah dan berkaamata yang terus bertengkar dengan pria berambut silver, pria berbadan besar berambut oranye, dan pria berambut hitam kebiruan yang dari auranya merupakan pemimpin dari gerombolan empat orang itu.

Ding

Masuk ke dalam lift, Ino segera menekan tombo '6'. Memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan semua orang, Ino menutup matanya. Karena Ino merasa sesak dan tertekan berada di dalam lift, atau tempat smpit dan tertutup lainnya.

Di lantai lima, empat orang itu keluar dari lift.

Hanya satu lantai. Tidak masalah sendiri. Ino bisa mengatasi ini.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Hari ini Ino ada jadwal kuliah pagi. Tapi seperti selama satu bulan ini memulai kuliah, Ino tidak peduli. Dia bahkan belum pernah masuk sama sekali ke kelas, entahlah Ino lupa kelas apa jadwalnya hari ini, atau hari – hari lain. Bahkan, jujur Ino heran bagaimana dia bisa lulus SMA padahal berapa kali dia mengikuti pelajaran selama tiga tahun SMA bisa dihitung dengan jari. Mungkin kenyataan bahwa suami ibunya kenal secara pribadi dengan pimpinan yayasan sekolahnya ada hubungannya.

Ino hanya ke kampus seminggu dua kali untuk mengikuti kelas musik sebagai mahasiswa ilegal di dua kelas jurusan musik.

Ino mengambil jurusan arkeologi, yang mana Ino sama sekali tidak tertarik. Dia mengambil jurusan itu, lagi – lagi, hanya untuk membuat orang tuanya marah. Bukan marah karena ada yang salah dengan jurusan arkeologi, tapi karena mereka tahu bahwa Ino tidak pernah ada passion di jurusan itu. Mereka tahu Ino mengambil jurusan itu hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian mereka.

HA! Get that! Seandainya mereka tidak pernah berpisah, ini semua tidak akan terjadi. Ino akan masih tinggal di rumah dan kuliah dengan serius di jurusan yang dia inginkan.

.

"Kau tidak ada kuliah hari ini, Ino?" Tanya Chouji. Dia tampak aneh dengan hanya kepalanya saja yang masuk ke pintu kamar Ino.

"Aku sedang sibuk." Jawab Ino tanpa mengalihkan konsentrasinya dari langit - langit yang sedang ia pandangi sejak 30 menit terakhir. Sejak dia kehilangan inspirasi dalam menulis lagu.

"Oh. Aku ada kelas jam 10 pagi. Jadi aku akan berangkat dulu." Chouji dengan senyuman ramahnya memberitahu Ino. "Aku membuat sarapan, kalau mau makan, ka bisa menghangatkannya dulu."

"Ok. Terimakasih."

"Oh, ya. Kalau kau mau keluar, tolong bangunkan Shika. Dia ada kelas jam 1 siang."

"Ok."

"Terimakasih Ino."

Setelah 3 jam sibuk memandangi langit – langit kamarnya, Ino bangun dan bersiap – siap untuk ke kampus. Karena jam 1 siang dia ada kelas musik.

Ah, dan membangunkan Nara Shikamaru.

Ino mengetuk pintu kamar Shikamaru. "Nara. Chouji memintaku untuk membangunkanmu."

Tak lama kemudian keluar Shikamaru dengan tampang bosan dan malas.

"Kau bisa memamanggilku Shikamaru."

"Ino." Balas Ino datar sambil berlalu ke dapur untuk sarapan, yang juga diikuti Shikamaru. Ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka. Mereka belum secara resmi berkenalan. Tapi untuk apa berkenalan jika mereka sudah saling tau nama masing – masing? Pointless.

Shikamaru terus memandangi Ino saat sedang makan. Ino tentu sadar dengan pandangan Shikamaru karena Shikamaru melakukanya dengan terang – terangan. Tapi Ino tidak menghiraukannya dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Kurasa aku pernah melihatmu." Shikmaru memulai.

"Kurasa kau pernah melihat banyak orang."

"Entahlah. Kurasa aku salah." Meski Shikamaru yakin dia tidak pernah salah dalam hal mengingat sesuatu.

Shikamaru yakin pernah bertemu dengan Ino. Tapi yang membuat Shikamaru ragu adalah, gadis yang dia anggap sebagai Ino yang pernah lihat adalah anak yang riang. Sedangkan Ino di depannya jauh dari kata riang.

Ya, mungkin akhirnya ingatan Shikamaru bisa salah untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Mungkin."

.

"Ino." Panggil dosen musik favorit Ino, Hatake Kakashi, selesai perkuliahan saat Ino mau keluar kelas.

"Iya, Sensei?"

"Lagumu bagus." Kakashi mengeject CD tugas Ino dari laptopnya.

"Terimakasih, Sensei."

"Tapi, bukan lagu seperti ini yang aku mau, Ino." Kakashi menghela napas. "Aku memberi kali film bertema remaja. Ceria, bersemangat, penuh dengan pelangi. Tapi kau malah memutuskan untuk membuat lagu dari 5 menit kesedihan gadis protagonist saat ditinggal diputuskan kekasihnya, yang bahkan gadis itu tidak terlalu sedih."

Lagu yang Ino buat, menceritakan betapa si gadis tidak bisa bahagia tanpa orang yang dicintainya bersamanya. Dan si gadis berharap bahwa orang yang dicintainya bahagia setelah lepas darinya, yang mungin merupakan beban bagi orang itu.

Selama setahun Kakashi mengenal Ino, semua lagu yang dibuatnya bertema tragis. Lagu – lagu sedih dan miserable. Tapi memang harus diakui, lagu – lagu yang Ino buat membuat pendengarnya ikut merasakan apa yang dia rasakan. Melodi dan liriknya sangat dalam. Baik lagu yang dibuat Ino dari tugas yang diberikannya di kelas, ataupu lagu yang Ino buat diluar tugas. Ya, Ino selalu konsultasi tentang lagu – lagunya kepada Kakashi, sehingga Kakashi tau betul sampai seperti apa potensi Ino.

"Saat menonton film dari Sensei, hanya lagu itu yang terlintas dipikiranku, Sensei."

"Dunia ini sangat luas, Ino. Cobalah melihat segala sesuatu dari sudut pandang yang berbeda." Kakashi menghela napas panjang. Kakashi tau kisah Ino dari sahabatnya, Asuma. Tidak heran jika Ino menyamakan 5 menit perasaan gadis protagonist di film dengan perasaannya.

"Kau sudah mempertimbangkan tawaranku?"

Ah, tawaran. Kakashi punya link di industry musik, menawari Ino untuk mengembangkan 'potensi'nya ke dunia professional. Tapi Ino tidak tertarik untuk menjadi penyanyi, idol, artis, atau apapun mereka menyebutnya.

"Maafkan aku, Sensei."

"Ah, sayang sekali. Kau punya potensi. Tapi, aku menghargai keputusanmu." Kakashi tersenyum, mungkin, karena Kakashi selalu memakai masker jadi orang tidak bisa begitu yakin. "Tapi jika suatu saat kau berubah pikiran, katakan padaku. Ok?"

"Tentu saja, Sensei" kemudian Ino pamit undur diri.

"Dan, Ino, "

Ino yang sudah selangkah di luar pintu kelas menoleh.

"Asuma akan sangat bangga padamu."

Ino hanya mengangguk. Kakashi tidak pernah berbohong. Tapi untuk yang satu ini, Ino tidak yakin bahwa perkataan profesornya itu benar.

Yah setidaknya Kakashi sensei mengatkan Ino untuk mengunjungi Mirai.

.

Dengan kemeja army dengan tiga kancing atas terbuka sehingga menunjukkan tangtopnya dan lengan dilipat sesiku, ripped jeans, sepasang sneakers, gitar dan lollipop sebesar wajahnya di tangan kanannya dan balon di tangan kirinya, Ino mendapat pandangan aneh dari orang – orang yang berpapasan dengannya.

"Kurenai Sensei." Sapa Ino pada wanita cantik yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Ah, Ino." Kurenai memeluk Ino. "Masuklah!"

Ino meletakkan gitarnya di sudut ruang tamu kecil senseinya. Bukan, bukan senseinya. Melainkan istri dari almarhum senseinya. Istri dari Asuma sensei.

Asuma adalah wali kelas Ino dari kelas 1 hingga pertengahan kelas 2. Orang pertama sejak perpisahan kedua orang tuanya yang mampu menembus dinding tebal yang dibangun Ino untuk melindungi hatinya. Namun, Asuma meninggal karena kanker paru – paru yang telah diidapnya selama 4 tahun. Meninggallkan istrinya yang seorang guru TK yang saat itu sedang hamil 2 bulan. Meninggalkan siswa – siswa yang menyayanginya. Salah satunya Ino. Memaksa Ino kembali membangun dinding yang lebih tebal lagi, sehingga tidak ada lagi orang yang bisa masuk dan melukainya.

Ino merupakan siswa bermasalah. Paling sering di panggil wali kelas dan guru BP karena jarang mengikuti pelajaran dan sering bolos sekolah. Asuma dengan sabar menggali informasi dari Ino. Menyadari passionnya pada musik, dan mengenalkannya pada temannya, seorang professor musik, Kakashi. Yang kemudian 6 bulan setelah kematian Asuma, Ino mulai mengikuti kelas Kakashi.

"Hai Mirai." Sapa Ino pada balita yang belum genap berusia satu tahun. Ino memberikan lolipopnya pada Mirai dan mengikat balonnya pada lengan salah satu boneka Mirai.

Ino memperhatikan keadaan apartemen kecil senseinya. Rung tamu, satu kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi, dan dapur.

"Kau makan malam disini saja Ino. Sudah lama aku makan malam hanya berdua dengan Mirai." Bujuk Kurenai dari dapur.

"Kalau tidak merepotkan."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan. Kau tidak akan pernah merepotkanku. Mirai…"

Tidak sengaja Ino melihat secarik kertas di atas TV, nota tagihan kontrakan selama 3 bulan. Tagihan listrik dan air.

'Seandainya Asuma sensei masih ada.' Hanya itu yang terlintas di pikiran Ino saat itu.

.

Karena sudah malam, Ino memutuskan untuk pulang. Ino harus menempih 5 menit jalan kaki menuju halte bis, 30 menit perjalanan bis, dan 10 menit lagi jalan kaki dari halte bis ke apartemennya.

Di dalam bis, Ino mendapati pria berambut hitam kebiruan yang kemarin menunggu lift bersamanya dan 3 orang lain. Tapi kali ini dia tidak bersama 3 orang kemarin, melainkan bersama sebuah gitar. Duduk di kursi paling belakang.

Ino memilih kursi favoritnya, paling belakang dekat dengan jendela. 2 kursi dari Pria Lift.

20 menit perjalanan, Pria Lift turun dari bis. Mengingat mereka tinggal di gedung apartemen yang sama, seharusnya Pria Lift tidak turun di halte ini. penasaran, Ino ikut turun.

Ino berjalan beberapa langkah di belakang Pria Lift. Ino yakin Pria Lift menyadarinya, namun memilih untuk tidak menghiraukan Ino.

Pria Lift berhenti di sebuah tmpat terbuka di antara lalu lalang orang berjalan, menggelar sarung tangan di depannya, lalu mulai memainkan gitarnya dan bernyanyi.

Ino adalah penonton pertamanya. Tak lama kemudian, orang – orang mulai berhenti dan menjadi penonton Pria Lift.

Tekniknya dalam bermain gitar sangat baik. Seperti seorang professional. Lagu yang dinyanyikannya adalah lagu popular, tapi Pria Lift menyanyikannya dengan warnanya sendiri. Seolah lagu itu adalah lagunya. Tak heran orang – orang hanyut menyaksikan penampilannya.

.

"Bukankah seharunya kau membantuku?" Pria Lift menghitung uang yang terkumpul di gelaran sarung tangannya. Ino berdiri bersandar di dinding bergrafiti tak jauh dari Pria Lift.

"Apa aku akan mendapatkan bagian?"

Pria Lift menatapnya sekilas dengan senyum miringnya.

Selesai mengumpulkan uangnya, Pria Lift beranjak pergi. Ino mengekor di belakangnya.

"Penampilanmu sangat bagus. Aku suka teknik bermain gitarmu." Puji Ino dari belakang Pria Lift.

Pria Lift masuk ke dalam sebuah mini market. Ino menunggu di bangku luar mini market. Karena mereka tinggal di gedung yang sama, tidak ada salahnya mereka pulang bersama.

Pria lift keluar membawa 2 cup mi instan dan 2 botol air mineral, meletakkan salah satunya di atas meja di depan Ino.

"Terimakasih." Ino meminum air mineralnya.

"Lain kali aku tidak akan memberikannya dengan gratis."

Ino hanya tersenyum menanggapi Pria Lift.

Menunggu mi instannya matang, Ino mengeluarkan gitarnya dari case. Karena tiba – tiba sebuah melodi muncul di pikirannya.

Ino memainkan gitarnya sambil menggumamkan melodi tanpa lirik.

Pria Lift mengamati tetangganya yang sedang menikmati dirinya sendiri dengan mata terpejam dan senyum tipis terukir disana. Melodi yang gadis itu mainkan kalem dan menenangkan. Membawa Pria Lift, atau siapapun pendengarnya akan ikut tersenyum karena terbawa suasana tenteram.

Ino membuka matanya, mendapati Pria Lift sedang mengamatinya dengan senyum tipisnya. Saat menangkap tatapan mata Pria Lift,Ino segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Mengambil notebook dari dalam case gitarnya untuk mencatat melodinya.

"Kurasa itu bisa kau gunakan untuk membayarku." Pria Lift mulai makan mi instanya yang sudah masak. Ino mengikutinya.

"Kau hanya perlu lirik untuk menyempurnakan lagumu." Sambil makan mi instannya, pria lift mengomentari melodi yang Ino catat pada noteboknya.

"Aku tau."

Pria Lift meletakkan mi instannya, lalu merebut notebook dan ballpoin.

"Disini," Pria Lift menunjuk melodi pertama yang Ino buat "Lirik yang pas adalah…"

.

"Kenapa kau takut naik lift?" Tanya Pria Lift saat mereka masuk ke dalam lift dalam gedung apartemen mereka.

Tdak terasa, mereka menghabiskan waktu di depan mini market yang buka 24 jam sampai mereka menyelesaikan refrain lagu Ino, jam 3 pagi.

"Aku tidak takut. Hanya tidak suka." Jawab Ino dengan mata terpejam.

"Ya, ya. Apapun yang membuatmu senang."

Ino membuka matanya, menatap Pria Lift dengan tajam.

"Keluarlah, kita sudah sampai di lantaimu."

Ino tidak menyadarinya. Bukannya Pria Lift harunsya turun di lantai 5? Kenapa Pria Lift ikut ke lantai 6?

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke." Ungkap Pria Lift, sekaran Uchiha Sasuke, saat Ino keluar dari Lift.

"Ino," jawab Ino saat pintu lift mulai tertutup "Yamanaka Ino."


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Ino, dengan gitar di punggungnya, berjalan menuruni tangga darurat gedung apartemennya. Ibunya menghubunginya untuk bertemu malam ini. Setelah 2 bulan terus mencari alasan untuk menghindari pertemuan mereka, sekarang Ino sudah kehabisan alasan lagi. Keluar dari pintu tangga darurat, Ino disambut oleh ibunya dan suami ibunya di lobi.

"Ino." Ibu Ino menghampiri Ino dengan senyum lebar, memeluk Ino dengan erat. Ino membiakan Ibunya tanpa melakukan apapun.

Suami ibunya menyapa Ino dengan senyum dan anggukan. Ino hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan datar.

Mereka membawa Ino makan malam ke sebuah restoran keluarga, yang membuat semua tamunya merasa nyaman, kecuali Ino.

Menunggu makanan datang, Ino menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi dan melipat kedua tangannya, melalui dinding kaca mengedarkan pandangannya pada orang – orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan di luar restoran.

Ino merasakan tatapan orang – orang di sekitarnya. bagaimana penampilan ibunya dan suami ibunya yang rapi, sedangkan Ino? Rambut pirang dengan segaris warna ungu dan pink (ya, Ino sengaja mewarnai rambutnya dengan pewarna rambut sementara) dan topi baseball terbalik di kepalanya (sengaja Ino tidak melepasnya). Anting stud di lingkar telinga atas yang sengaja dia tunjukkan dengan menyisihkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga. T-shirt longgar berwarna hitam dengan tulisan "FXXK IT" (maaf, author g tahan buat nyempilin lagu baru Big Bang) besar di depan, yang sengaja lengannya Ino tarik ke atas sehingga seperti seorang preman yang akan berkelahi. Turun ke bawah, ripped jeans dan sepasang sneakers. Kesimpulan: penampilan Ino berteriak BERANDAL.

"Jadi, bagaimana kuliahmu, Ino?"

Ino ingin mengatakan 'Biasa.', tapi Ino menahanya. Mencoba jawaban yang sedikit ia elaborasi "Tidak ada yang spesial."

"Kau betah di apartemen barumu?"

""Yup." Jawab Ino malas. Sudah pasti ibunya menginginkan Ino pindah mengetahui bahwa Ino tinggal dengan 2 orang pria.

"Ibu tau ada apartemen yang bagus Ibu yakin kamu pasti suka."

"Tidak tertarik."

"Kamu bisa melihatnya dulu, siapa tau tertarik?" Yah, ibu Ino sama keras kepalanya dengan Ino.

"Apa kita akan membahas ini lagi?" Ino menatap mata ibunya. "Kalau Ibu mau aku pindah, ok. Aku sudah melihat apartemen di distrik C." Distrik C, kawasan yang tak bernama di pinggiran Konoha merupakan kompleks pelacuran. "Kapan Ibu mau aku pindah?"

"Bulan depan kami ada kunjungan bisnis ke US. Kamu mau ikut? Kalau kamu ikut, kita bisa singgah dulu ke Brazil untuk bertemu ayahmu." Merasa suasana memanas, suami ibu Ino mengalihkan pembicaraan, menawarkan dengan antusias.

Ini mengembalikan perhatiannya keluar pada jalanan Sedikitpun Ino tidak tertarik. Ino tidak ingin menemui ayahnya seperti Ino tidak ingin menemui ibunya. Baginya mereka berdua sama.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kuliah." Ino ingin tertawa mendengar jawabannya sendiri.

"Ino," Ibunya menghela napas, tau yang Ino katakan adalah bohong, berusaha bersabar menghadapi fase pemberontakan Ino yang semakin menjadi. "Ibu dan ayahmu akan selal mendukung apapun yang kamu lakukan. Tapi ibu mohon, Ino, jangan menyia – nyiakan waktumu. Lakukan sesuatu untuk masa depanmu."

"Kukira Ibu membawaku kesini bukan untuk menceramahiku." Ino memandang ibunya tepat di mata.

"Ino, ibumu hanya - " perkataan suami ibunya terputus oleh kedatangan waiter yang membawa makanan mereka.

"Ah, makanan datang." Segera Ino menyambut waiter yang membawa makanan mereka. Baru kali ini Ino merasakan bahwa kedatangan seorang waiter serasa seperti datangnya Sang Penyelamat di hari akhir. Pfft.

Selama makan, ibu dan suami ibunya berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan pembicaraan ringan yang sama sekali tidak menarik bagi Ino.

Saat sedang 'menikmati' makanannya, Ino melihat Pria Lift, Uchiha Sasuke, melintas berjalan di luar restoran. Tapi pria Uchiha itu tidak melihat Ino. Segera Ino mengambil gitarnya dan dengan "Maaf, aku lupa aku ada janji." Ino kabur untuk mengejar si pria Uchiha.

Ino berlari ke arah pria Uchiha itu pergi. Karena terburu – buru, Ino menabrak seorang pria paruh baya.

"Hai cantik." Pria itu memegang tangan Ino. "Tidak perlu tergesa – gesa. Ikutlah dulu bersenang – senang dengan Om."

"Fvck you!" Ino mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada pria itu, sebelum kembali berlari mengejar Uchiha Sasuke.

"Uchiha!" panggilnya terengah.

Si pria Uchiha menoleh. "Yamanaka?"

Dan malam itu kembali Ino menjadi penonton pertama penampilan musik jalanan Uchiha Sasuke.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka ada bioskop yang buka sampai selarut ini." aku Ino pada Uchiha saat mereka sedang menunggu film tayang di layar bioskop. Ino bahkan tidak tau film apa yang akan mereka tonton, selain 'kejutan' seperti yang Uchiha katakan.

Pendapatan Uchiha malam ini lumayan banyak, sehingga cukup untuk membeli 2 porsi burger + soda dan bonus nonton bioskop.

Penonton yang ada di dalam bioskop hanya sedikit, itupun semua adalah sepasang kekasih yang memilih untuk duduk menjauh dari penonton lain.

Dan akhirnya filmpun dimulai. E.T? Si Uchiha mengajaknya nonton E.T? Bukan bermaksud merendahkan film tersebut, E.T adalah film yang bagus, tapi, nonton E.T di bioskop di tahun ini?

"Hal seperti ini tidak akan ada jika kau nonton di jam – jam normal."

Dalam remang – remang cahaya dalam bioskop, Ino menatapnya penasaran, si Uchiha membalas tatapan dengan senyum miringnya.

"Lihat!" si Uchiha memutar kepala Ino ke arah tempat duduk di ujung baris tempat duduk mereka.

Ino ingat, tadi yang duduk di ujung sana adalah sepasang remaja laki – laki dan perempuan yang saling berpegangan tangan dan berpelukan, yang Ino prediksi adalah pasangan kekasih. Ino tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, tapi Ino bisa melihat bahwa di ujung sana, seorang sedang duduk di atas orang yang lain dan dari suara aneh yang mereka timbulkan sepertinya mereka sedang sangat 'sibuk'.

Kemudian si Uchiha kembali memutar kepala Ino ke arah yang lain, yang masih bisa terlihat dari tempat duduk mereka walaupun samar, ke arah yang lain lagi, dank e arah yang lain lagi. Dengan samar Ino melihat 'kesibukan' orang – orang di dalam bioskop.

"Jadi kau membawaku kesini untuk nonton AV secara live, Uchiha?" tuduh Ino dengan menatap si Uchiha dengan bosan.

"Panggil aku Sasuke." Pinta Sasuke. "Uchiha adalah nama ayahku. Dan aku tidak terlalu suka pada ayahku."

"Ino." balas Ino."dengan alasan yang sama." Lanjutnya, membuat Sasuke tertawa.

"Jadi kau membawaku kesini untuk nonton AV secara live, Sasuke?" Ino mengulangi pertanyaannya, dengan menekankan 'Sasuke'.

Sasuke menangguk dengan antusias, seolah Ino berhasil menjawab teka – teki besar yang bisa menyelamatkan dunia.

"Kau lihat pasangan yang paling depan?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa melihatnya dari sini?" aneh. Mereka duduk di tempat duduk di tengah, mereka tidak bisa melihat ke penonton yang berada di paling depan karena terlalu jauh dari mereka.

"2 minggu yang lalu, dia kesini dengan wanita lain. Anggap saja Wanita B."

Ino menatap Sasuke bosan. "Jadi kau mengamati penonton di sini, lalu bergosip?"

"Hei, aku hanya mengamati." Protes Sasuke. "dan setiap aku berpapasan dengan pria itu di kereta, dia dengan wanita lain lagi, Wanita C."

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"You need a life."

"Aku perlu inspirasi untuk menulis lagu." Sasuke berusaha membela diri "dan terimaasih pada pria itu, aku bisa menyelesaikan laguku."

"Itu justru membuatmu menjadi lebih brengsek dari pria itu." Tuduh Ino. "dan wanita tidak suka pria brengsek."

"Aku tau tipe wanita sepertimu, Ino."

"Oh ya?" Ino menantang Sasuke untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Wanita sepertimu, suka pria brengsek."

Itu membuat Ino tertawa dan melempar segenggam popcorn ke wajah Sasuke.

"Harus ku akui, Ino," Sasuke memungut popcorn di wajahnya, dan memakannya "Wajahmu tidak terlalu jelek, 6 dari 10 lah" Sasuke mendapat tatapan bosan dari Ino "dan proporsi tubuhmu, 6.5 dari 10." Lagi, tatapan bosan "Tapi, masalah utamamu adalah kau tidak bertingkah imut, kami pria suka wanita imut."

6/10?

6.5/10?

Pfft. Sasuke punya mata yang sehat. Semua orang yang punya mata tau bahwa secara fisik, Ino jauh diatas rata – rata.

"Kurasa perlu sebuah perayaan karena satu kandidat orang brengsek sudah berkurang."

Sasuke melempar segenggam popcorn ke wajah Ino, mengkopi apa yang Ino lakukan. "Itu adalah perayaanmu." Dan mereka tertawa. Penonton lain tidak ada yang protes dengan suara mereka, karena semua orang jelas sedang 'sibuk' sendiri – sendiri.

"Kau tau," Sasuke mengangkat kedua kakinya untuk bersandar di kursi di depannya "pegawai yang bertugas malam disini, hanya memeriksa penonton yang masuk. Mereka tidak pernah memeriksa keadaan di dalam bioskop dan penonton yang keluar."

"Hm.."

"Oleh karena itu, saat sedang banyak pikiran aku selalu kesini. Tidur disini sampai petugas shift siang datang."

"Apa kau sedang banyak pikiran."

"Kurasa." Suara Sasuke melemah. Sepertinya dia sudah sangat lelah.

Ino tak membalas. Dia menyamankan dirinya menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursinya dan mengikuti Sasuke mengangkat kakinya untuk bersandar di kursi di depan mereka.

Ino memandang Sasuke yang sudah tertidur di sebelahnya. Ino kembali menyamankan duduknya dan mengembalikan perhatiannya pada film.

.

Ino membuka matanya saat merasakan sesuatu menepuk pelan pipinya.

"Bangun Ino." bisik Sasuke "Film terakhir di shift malam sudah berakhir."

"Saat bangun tidur, nilaimu jadi 3." Dan Sasuke berhasil mendapatkan lemparan jaketnya sendiri tepat diwajahnya. Ya, jaket Sasuke yang menyelemuti tubuh Ino entah sejak kapan.

Saat mereka keluar, hari sudah terang karena sudah jam 6 pagi. Jalanan masih sepi, hanya beberapa orang rajin yang jogging, dan beberapa yang juga keluar dari bioskop tentunya, yang terlihat.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju halte bis. Tak peduli dengan penampilan mereka yang berantakan. Tak peduli bagaimana jaket Sasuke yang kebesaran di tubuh Ino.

"Aku tidak akan lagi tidur di tempat ini." Ino berusaha merengangkan otot – ototnya yang terasa kaku karena posisi tidur yang sangat tidak nyaman.

"Aku selalu mengatakan itu, tapi setelahnya selalu kemali kesini lagi."

"Aku tau sarapan yang lumayan di dekat apartemen kita."

"Oh ya?"

"Dan kita akan makan di sana."

"Benarkah?"

"Terimakasih sudah mau mentraktirku sarapan." Ino tersenyum lebar.


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Kesekian kalinya dalam lima minggu terakhir, Ino menyaksikan penampilan Sasuke di jalanan, tak pernah sekalipun Sasuke berhenti membuat Ino kagum.

Dari awal Ino tau tujuan Sasuke bernyanyi di jalanan bukanlah uang, karena uang yang dia dapat selalu mereka habiskan untuk makan mi instan, jajan di pinggir jalan, atau nonton film kelas C (atau film dari zaman prasejarah, tergantung mood petugas malam) di bioskop remang – remang, karena di jam – jam mereka selesai tampil, tidak ada lagi bioskop normal dengan film kelas A yang masih buka. Saat menanyakannya pada Sasuke kenapa, jawabannya adalah "Aku butuh pengalaman dan inspirasi."

Ino juga beberapa kali bertemu Sasuke di atap gedung apartemen mereka. Pertemuan tidak sengaja. Yang kemudian saling mempertemukan teman – teman mereka: Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu, Choji, dan Shikamaru. Dari pertemuan – pertemuan mereka itulah, lagu Ino sudah hampir selesai.

"Aku takut kalian bosan dengan penampilanku." Aku Sasuke selesai menyanyikan satu lagu, membuat penontonnya ribut, mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak akan bosan dengan penampilannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita saksikan penampilan rekanku disana," Sasuke memandang Ino yang berdiri di antara penonton yang lain, membuat semua mata tertuju kepada Ino, "untuk tampil bersamaku?" penonton Sasuke semakin riuh, mendukung Ino untuk tampil bersama Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku…" Ino mencoba menghindar.

"Ino! Ino!" Sasuke memulai, yang kemudian diikuti oleh semua penontonnya.

Akhirnya Ino mau tampil bersama Sasuke. Mereka menyanyikan lagu Jason Mraz "I'm Yours" dengan alunan gitar dari keduanya.

.

"Wow, malam ini kita dapat banyak." Ino dengan semangat menghitung uang yang mereka dapat.

"Artinya kita harus makan di tempat yang lebih mahal dari emperan mini market."

"Tidak tidak. Aku akan menyimpan uang ini."

"Apa? Aku juga berperan dalam mendapatkan uang itu, Ino."

"Tidak. Kita bisa makan di tempat mahal dari penampilan berikutnya. Tapi untuk uang ini, aku akan menyimpannya."

Sasuke kehabisan kata – kata mendengarkan Ino.

"Ok. Karena aku ingin makan makanan sungguhan, kita makan dengan uangku."

"Aku juga ingin nonton."

"Ok. Kita nonton." Sasuke pasrah.

.

Setelah nonton film kelas C, yang Ino ingat hanya ada wanita telanjang yang dikejar oleh seorang pembunuh berantai, mereka memutuskan untuk makan.

"Jadi ini yang kau maksud dengan makanan sungguhan? Makanan mahal?" protes Ino. Jadi makanan sungguhan yang mahal yang Sasuke maksud adalah ramen di kedai Ichiraku. Yak karena memang sudah tidak ada lagi

"Beggar can't be chooser." Jawab Sasuke santai di sela – sela kegiatan makannya.

Ino memutar bola matanya.

Selesai dengan ramen mereka, masih di kedai Ichiraku, Ino mengeluarkan notebooknya dari gitar casenya.

Ino menulis, entah apa yang dia tulis, pada notebooknya sambil bergumam melodi lagunya. Sasuke memperhatikan dengan diam. Memperhatikan Ino dan juga kata – kata dan not balok balok pada notebook Ino.

"Ino, di sini," Sasuke menunjukkan baris melodi pada notebook Ino "bukankah lebih baik jika …"

.

"Jadi besok, er, nanti kau akan menunjukkan lagumu pada dosenmu." Tanya Sasuke.

Mereka berjalan pulang beriringan setelah menyelesaikan lagu Ino.

"Uh huh."

Sunyi.

"Aku, Karin, Juugo dan Suigetsu kami berada dalam satu band."

"Aku tau."

"Oh ya?"

"Kau jago bermain gitar dan bernyanyi. Suigetsu jago bermain gitar, dan Karin juga bisa bermain gitar. Juugo, mungkin dia drummer? Karena aku tidak pernah melihatnya bermain gitar."

"Kau benar. Aku vokalis sekaligus gitaris, Suigetsu bassist, Karin keyboardist, dan Juugo drummer."

"Leader dan pencipta lagu." tambahku.

"Behind the scene, iya."

"Hei, itu posisi penting."

"Kau tau The Catalyst?" Tanya Sasuke yang bagi Ino cukup random.

"Kafe underground itu? Iya tau."

"Hari sabtu kami tampil disana. Kalau ada waktu datanglah."

"Apa setelahnya kau akan mentraktriku makanan sungguhan yang mahal?"

Sasuke tertawa, aku tersenyum. "Deal."

.

"Tadaima." Gumam Ino saat melepas sepatunya di apartemen.

"Okaeri."

Masuk ke dalam apartemen, Ino menemukan Choji sedang di dapur melakukan hobinya: memasak. Jelas saja Choji sudah membuat sarapan, ini sudah jam 7 pagi.

Ino meletakkan gitaranya di salah satu kursi ruang makan, lalu dia dudu di kursi sebelanya, menyandarkan kepalanya di meja makan dan memejamkan matanya.

"Malam yang sibuk, Ino?" Tanya Choji sambil memotong sayuran.

Pertanyaan Choji mengingatkan Ino pada sesuatu. Ino membuka case gitarnya lalu mengambil gumpalan sapu tangan Sasuke yang berisi uang hasil penampilannya semalam dengan Sasuke.

"Kami dapat banyak." Ino memamerkan uangnya kepada Choji.

Choji mengalihkan perhatiannya dari memotong sayuran kepada uang yang Ino hamburkan di atas meja makan.

"Kau mencari apa, Ino?" Tanya Choji memperhatikan Ino membuka dan menutup kitchenette.

Ino tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Choji, lanjut mengobrak – abrik kitchenette, sampai Ino menemukan yang dia cari.

"Ini dia." Ino mengeluarkan sebuah toples kaca kosong. Kemudian mengisi toples tersebut dengan uang yang dia dapatkan.

Shikamaru masuk ke dapur, melihat Ino bosan, lalu duduk di kursi di seberang Ino, dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Kau darimana Ino pagi baru pulang?"

"Mini market." Jawab Ino santai dengan kepala tergeletakdi meja makan dan mata terpejam.

Shikamaru membuka matanya sekilas untuk melihat Ino, sebelum kembali menutupnya. Sebenarnya, Shikamaru hanya khawatir pada Ino. Dia sering pulang malam, bahkan pagi. Shikamaru hanya tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada Ino.

"Kau sangat berani Ino. Malam – malam sendirian di mini market."

"Aku tidak sendiri, Choji."

Shikamaru dan Choji tau pasti orang yang bersama Ino adalah Sasuke. Mereka pernah tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Sasuke, bersama Ino, saat mereka bermain shogi di atap gedung apartemen.

Shikamaru yang berkonsentrasi bermain shogi, sesekali memperhatikan interaksi antara Sasuke dengan Ino. Tidak terlalu banyak kata – kata di antara mereka. Ino memainkan gitarnya mengalunkan melodi, Sasuke memberikan input kepada Ino, dan sebaliknya.

Ino mengangkat kepalanya dari meja makan, "Hari sabtu kalian ada acara?"

"Tidak. Hari sabtu kami kosong." Jawab Sahikamaru, mengerti Ino ingin melakukan sesuatu bersama mereka.

Ino mengangguk "Sasuke dan bandnya akan tampil di The Catalyst."

"Sasuke anak Band? Wow, kau benar Shika." Choji bersemangat.

Ino menatapnya penasaran.

Shikamaru memberi Choji sebuah tatapan penuh arti.

"Ah, apa aku bisa mengajak Karui?" Choji mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kalian tau, gadis yang aku temui di perpustakaan."

"Choji, sebaiknya kau segera mengutarakan perasaanmu sebelum orang lain mendahuluimu."

"Aku tau Shika, Tapi, …"

Dan pagi di apartemen mereka berlanjut dengan cerita Choji tentang Karui di sela – sela kegiatan memasaknya, yang dibalas dengan "Benarkah?", "Wow", "Oh." Oleh Shikamaru dan Ino dengan kepala tertanam di meja makan.

.

"Aku senang kau bisa menulis lagu seperti ini." Puji Kakashi setelah mendengarkan lagu Ino. Kakashi mengatakannya dengan nada seolah dia tau sesuatu yang Ino tidak tau.

"Bagaimana kau mendapat inspirasi untuk menulis lagu ini, Ino?"

"Aku keluar bersama seorang teman, lalu menulis lagu itu dengannya."

"Ah. Aku mengerti."

Entah kenapa Ino tidak suka dengan nada bicara dan ekspresi i-know-it-all Kakashi.

"Kuharap kau selalu mendapatkan inspirasi untuk menulis lagu seperti ini, Ino."

Ino mengangguk.

"Jangan salah paham, lagu – lagu tragis yang kau buat sangat bagus. Aku hanya ingin kau merasakan 'sudut pandang lain' dari dunia."

Terjemahan: aku ingin kau bahagia. Ino mengangguk.

.

Ino, Shikamaru dan Choji (Karui tidak bisa ikut karena sudah ada janji kencan. Ya, Choji patah hati) berdiri bersama puluhan penonton lainnya tidak sabar menantikan penampilan band Sasuke. Taka.

Saat MC mengumumkan Taka yang akan tampil berikutnya, suasana dalam kafe semakin riuh menyambut mereka.

Penonton menjadi tenang saat Sasuke mulai memainkan gitarnya. Penonton seperti dihipnotis oleh penampilan mereka. penampilan yang memukau dengan lagu rock mengagumkan dan lirik yang indah. Mereka tau bagaimana mengambil perhatian penontonnya. Karisma mereka di atas panggung sudah seperti professional.

"Kalian menyukainya?" Tanya Sasuke pada penonton setelah selesai menyanyikan dua lagu, yang mendapat jawaban riuh dari penonton.

"Lagu berikutnya adalah lagu terbaru kami." Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penonton. Saat matanya bertemu dengan Ino, dia memberi Ino senyuman. "Aku mulai menulis lagu ini satu bulan yang lalu, dan ini adalah pertama kalinya kami membawakannya pada kalian. Aku harap kalian menyukainya."

Sejenak Sasuke memejamkan matanya, "Finding You".

Lagu ketiga yang mereka bawakan adalah lagu rock ballad romantis dengan lirik yang indah. Membuat setiap penonton wanita yang ada tersentuh (baper keles. Maaf, author nggak tahan).

Bukannya Ino terlalu percaya diri, tapi Ino tau lagu ini Sasuke tulis untuknya. Satu bulan yang lalu, awal mereka bertemu. Sesekali Sasuke menatap mata Ino saat terdapat kata 'kau' dalam lirik lagunya merupakan petunjuk yang terlalu nyata. Dan perkataan Shikamaru "Kalian sebaiknya segera kencan." juga tidak menolong.

.

"Aku suka penampilan kalian." Aku Ino, pandangannya ke jalanan di bawahnya, tubuhnya menyandar pada railing tangga darurat The Catalyst.

"Tentu saja. Semua orang menyukainya." Sasuke meraih tangan kiri Ino dengan tangan kanannya.

Ino memandang tangan mereka, kemudian melepaskan pegangannya pada railing, untuk menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

Beberapa saat mereka hanya diam sambil berpegangan tangan, pandangan masih ke jalanan di bawah mereka.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk, yang lain pasti menunggu." Ajak Ino, mulai beranjak dari railing.

Sasuke menarik lengan Ino, sehingga tubuh Ino berputar berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Tangan kiri Sasuke mengelus pipi Ino, dan perlahan Sasuke mencium bibirnya. Ino memejamkan matanya, membalas ciuman Sasuke.

Mereka saling menatap dengan kening bersentuhan. Kemudian mereka tersenyum. Lalu tertawa.

Dari awal Ino tau bahwa Sasuke sangat tampan. Tapi saat melihatnya dari dekat seperti ini, Ino bisa melihat dengan detail wajah sempurna Sasuke.

"Berikan handphonemu."

tanpa bertanya, Ino memberikan handphonenya pada Sasuke. Mengira bahwa Sasuke akan menggunakannya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

Setelah beberapa saat mengetik sesuatu di handphone Ino, Sasuke mengembalikannya dengan senyuman sok polos. Saat melihat ke layar handphonenya, disana tertera 'My Sexy Boyfriend' di ayas sederet nomor. Membuat Ino tertawa.

"Seksi? Aku tidak melihat ada boyfriend seksi disini."

"Lihat!" Sasuke menunjukkan layar handphonenya pada Ino. "Aku juga punya nama panggilan untukmu."

Ino membaca teks yang ada di layar handphone Sasuke.'My Ugly Girlfriend'. Ino tertawa, lalu memukul pelan lengan Sasuke. "Kau benar - benar pria paling brengsek yang pernah aku temui."

Sasuke memegang kedua tangan Ino, untuk menghentikan pukulan Ino. "Sudah kubilang aku tau seleramu, Ino."

Ino tersenyum memandang Sasuke. "Ayolah, yang lain pasti sudah menunggu."

"Sebentar. Sasuke menarik tubuh Ino untuk mendekat padanya, lalu memeluknya dengan mata terpejam.

"Aku pernah berjanji akan mentraktirmu makanan sungguhan yang mahal." Bisik Sasuke "Bagaimana dengan besok?"

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang?"

Sasuke tertawa. 'Sekarang' artinya adalah makanan sungguhan yang mahal yang akan mereka makan adalah ramen instan. Jam 1 pagi, makanan mahal apa lagi yang ada selain ramen instan?

"Ok."


	6. FILLER 1 - What's Your Number?

maaf author baru pulang liburan, makanya baru sempat update sekarang. enjoy...

* * *

CHAPTER 5

"Singkirkan kakimu dari mejaku." Karin melipat kedua tangannya di dada, berdiri di samping sofa yang Ino duduki.

Dengan lollipop di mulut notebook dan ballpoint di di tangannya, serta kedua kaki di atas meja, Ino melirik Karin sesaat dengan bosan.

Sejak kejadian di The Catalyst satu bulan yang lalu, Ino sudah beberapa kali masuk ke apartemen Sasuke dan bandnya. Tapi ini adalah pertama kali Ino menginap di apartemen mereka karena semalam mereka melanjutkan menulis lirik untuk lagu baru Taka bersama anggota band lainnya di apartemen mereka. Malas pulang, Ino lanjut tidur di apartemen mereka. karena tempat tidur mereka semua berukuran single yang jelas tidak muat untuk tidur berdua, Sasuke mengalah tidur di futon di lantai kamarnya sedangkan Ino tidur di tempat tidur Sasuke. Ya, Karin memang sangat dewasa sehingga dia tidak mau Ino tidur dengannya, dan Sasuke tidak mungkin membiarkan Ino di kamar Suigetsu/Juugo (karena apartemen mereka hanya memiiki 3 kamar, Saugetsu dan Juugo terpaksa tinggal dalam satu kamar, kamar yang paling besar).

Karin tidak menyukai Ino, tapi Karin memang tidak menyukai siapapun. Khususnya wanita, khususnya lagi wanita yang disukai oleh semua angota bandnya.

Belum Karin mengomel lagi, Suigetsu datang, duduk di sebelah kiri Ino dan mengkopi posisi kaki Ino di atas meja.

"Arrgh." Karin mengacak rambutnya semakin kesal, pergi dari hadapan mereka untuk mengadu pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Kenapa kau menambah bebanku?" Karin menggedor pintu kamar Sasuke sambil berteriak yang terdengar sampai ke ruang tamu tempat Ino dan Suigetsu duduk.

Suigetsu tertawa di sebelah Ino. Entah kenapa dia sangat suka menggoda Karin. mengangkat tangannya kepada Ino untuk _high five_ , yang disambut oleh Ino dengan perhatian masih fokus pada notebook.

"Kau seharusnya berhenti membuatnya marah, Suigetsu." Juugo dengan bijaksana menasehati Suigetsu, datang dengan ekspresi datar lalu duduk di sebelah kanan Ino dengan posisi yang sama. Kedua kaki di atas meja.

Suigetsu semakin tertawa terbahak – bahak. Sedangkan Ino masih tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya, melanjutkan menulis lirik lagunya.

"Kalian harus belajar mendengarkan Karin." Sasuke datang, dengan ekspresi datar menasehati Ino, Suigetsu dan Juugo. Dengan patuh mereka menurunkan kaki dari meja.

"Juugo, kita berangkat."

Berangkat?

Ino mengalihkan perhatiannya dari notebook dan lirik lagu ke Sasuke yang berdiri di belakang mereka. Notebook Ino terjatuh, dan mulutnya terbuka.

Sasuke memakai seragam. Seragam SMA Konoha. Begitu pula dengan Juugo.

"Kau masih SMA?" Tanya Ino kaget.

"Kau tidak tau?"

Ino kehabisan kata – kata. Bagaimana bisa Ino tidak sadar bahwa Sasuke masih SMA? Sasuke masih anak – anak. Sial.

"Berapa umurmu?" Tanya Ino, berdiri di depan Sasuke.

"Apa itu penting? Umur hanya angka, Ino."

"Berapa umurmu Sasuke?" ulang Ino dengan nada lebih tinggi.

Tidak mau terlibat dalam masalah Sasike – Ino, Karin, Suigetsu dan Juugo berjinjit meninggalkan ruang tamu.

Sasuke berusaha menghindari mata Ino, "16"

Ino tidak percaya ini. Ino benar – benar marah. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke tidak mengatakan ini dari awal.

Berusaha menahan emosinya, Ino mengambil gitar dan notebooknya. Lalu beranjak pergi.

"Ino tunggu!" Sasuke menahan lengannya saat Ino berusaha membuka pintu apartemen. "Kupikir kau tau, Ino."

Ino ingin tertawa mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa Ino tau jika Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakannya?

"Lepaskan tanganku!" desis Ino.

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Ino. "Aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan ini, Ino." Sasuke memijat keningnya, tidak tau harus memulai darimana. "Sungguh, aku pikir kau sudah tau."

"Ino, selisih usia kita hanya satu tahun, atau mungkin dua. Entahlah. Aku tidak tau berapa umurmu. Tapi intinya, aku tidak peduli Ino. Umur hanya angka."

Memang Sasuke benar, selisih umur mereka hanya sedikit, 2 tahun. Dan benar, mereka tidak tau apa – apa tentang satu sama lain.

"Setiadaknya aku sudah legal, Sasuke. Sedangkan kau masih minor." Ino menghela napas. "Aku tidak akan peduli jika umurmu 26 atau 36 atau 50." Tentu saja Ino peduli jika umur Sasuke 36 atau 50. Tapi, yah, well, itu bukan inti permasalahan di sini.

"Ini hanya satu. Entah tau apa lagi yang tidak aku tau, Sasuke."

"Ino aku mohon."

Ino menutup pendengarannya. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya bisa mematung di depan pintu apartemennya.

.

Ino duduk di tangga darurat antara lantai 5 dan 6 gedung apartemennya.

16 tahun. Bagi Ino, Sasuke masih anak – anak. Itu yang pertama.

Yang kedua, Ino benci berada di tempat gelap. Tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi di sekitarnya, lalu saat sepercik cahaya masuk, kenyataan yang pahit akan menghancurkan halusinasinya.

Sepeti halusainasi dimana dia tinggal selama 12 tahun di awal hidupnya.

Saat Sasuke menyusulnya, masih lengkap dengan seragam SMAnya, Ino sedang memainkan gitarnya.

"Aku mencarimu ke kamarmu dan atap gedung."

Ino tidak menjawab. Melanjutkan memetik gitarnya.

Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya. "Maafkan aku."

"Tidak." Jawab Ino. Dia meletakkan gitarnya. Menatap mata Sasuke. "Maafkan aku. Tak seharusnya aku marh seperti tadi." Ino kembali menatap dinding di hadapannya. "Kurasa kita tidak tau apa – apa satu sama lain."

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, 16, anak kedua keluarga Uchiha. Kelas 2 SMA. Musik adalah hidupku. Tujuan hidupku adalah menjadi musisi yang diakui."

Ino tersenyum lelah. "Yamanaka Ino, 18, anak tunggal dari ayah dan ibu kandungku. Aku kuliah jurusan Arkeologi. Musik adalah hidupku. Aku tidak tau apa tujuan hidupku selain membuat marah ayah dan ibuku."

Sasuke tertawa. Kemudian menggenggam tangan kanan Ino.

"Aku bersama anggota Taka yang lain, kami adalah trainee di Sound Entertainment."

Ino menarik tangannya, memandang Sasuke bimbang.

"Aku tidak tau kapan kami akan debut. Apa yang kulakukan selama ini, bernyanyi di jalanan dan tampil di kafe, itu semua aku, kami lakukan untuk berlatih."

"Lalu setelah kalian debut?" kita apa? Ino tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Entahlah Ino, aku tidak tau. Aku tidak tau apakah mereka akan mengijinkan 'ini' atau tidak. Tapi bisakah kita memikirkannya nanti? Tidak bisakah kita jalani 'ini' dulu?"

Nanti. Saat semuanya sudah terlalu dalam. Saat semuanya semakin menyakitkan. Seharusnya Ino mengatakan tidak. Seharusnya Ino menghindari luka yang akan tercipta di kemudian hari.

"OK." jawab Ino lemah. "Kita coba."

Sasuke menghela napas lega, kembali menggenggam tangan kanan Ino. "Terimakasih." Bisiknya, kemudian mencium telapak tangan kanan Ino.

"Apapun 'ini' yang kita coba, tidak mengubah kenyataan bahwa kau masih di bawah umur." Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan hal – hal yang tidak diizinkan untuk anak di bawah umur."

"Ino yang benar saja." Protes Sasuke, "Lagi pula, hal terjauh yang pernah aku lakukan adalah menciummu."

"Tepat sekali. No touching, no kissing, no nothing."

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. "Saat ini, siapa yang tidak berciuman Ino? Bahkan anak SDpun berciuman." Protesnya.

Ino meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu Sasuke. "Ceritakan lebih banyak lagi tentang dirimu?"

Dam Sasuke menceritakan semua tentangnya kepada Ino, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Sekarang Ino tau bahwa sebenarnya Sasuke adalah anak dari pasangan konglomerat Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Ino tentu saja pernah mendengar tentang keluarga Uchiha, tapi saat pertama kali mengenal Sasuke, Ino tidak berpikir bahwa Sasuke adalah anak dari pimpinan Uchiha itu sendiri. Kakanya Uchiha Itachi adalah pewaris Uchiha Enterprise. Perusahaan multinasional yang bergerak di bidang teknologi.

Dari kecil Sasuke sudah menyukai musik. Tapi bagi keluarga terpandang seperti mereka, menjadi seorang musisi, apalagi musik rock seperti yang Sasuke geluti, merupakan pencemaran nama keluarga. Keluarganya memaksanya masuk ke sekolah prestigius. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke memberontak.

Usia 13 tahun, Sasuke kabur dari rumah. Lalu mengikuti audisi di Sound Entertainment yang akhirnya mempertemukannya dengan Karin, Suigetsu dan Juugo.

Karin dan Suigetsu seumuran dengan Ino, 18 tahun, sedangkan Juugo yang paling muda tapi dengan badan yang paling besar, 15 tahun. Meskipun begitu, mereka bertiga respek dan patuh pada Sasuke sebagai leader mereka.

Mereka tinggal di apartemen yang difasilitasi oleh Sound. Tapi untuk kebutuhan mereka sehari – hari mereka sendiri yang menanggungnya. Beruntung Itachi mendukung keinginan Sasuke, sehingga dia tetap bersedia membiayai kebutuhan Sasuke, sekaligus ketiga rekannya.

Meski sudah tidak tinggal di rumahnya lagi, Sasuke masih berhubungan baik dengan ibu dan kakaknya. Saat libur hari besar Sasuke masih pulang ke rumahnya meskipun ayahnya tak pernah menganggapnya ada.

"Bukankah kau ada kelas musik hari ini?" Tanya Sasuke. Tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Ino, dan Ino juga masih meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke.

Ino mengangguk. "Mau ikut?"

.

Hubungan Sasuke dan Ino baik – baik saja. Ino masih selalu menjadi penonton pertama Sasuke saat dia bernyanyi di jalanan maupun di kafe – kafe underground.

Sampai satu tahun kemudian, saat Sasuke bersama Taka debut.


	7. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"Tadaima." Sapa Ino lemah saat memasuki apartemennya.

"Okaeri." Jawab seorang wanita dari dalam. Seketika Ino mengangkat pandangannya kepada sosok yang sedang duduk di depan TV bersama Shikamaru dan Choji. Ibu Ino.

Beberapa detik Ino berpandangan dengan ibunya.

"Aku harus segera ke bar. Para pelanggan sudah menungguku." Ino sengaja menekankan kata 'bar' dan 'pelanggan'. Karen dua kata tersebut berkonotasi negatif bagi sebagian orang, apalagi seorang ibu dari keluarga terpandang.

Selama 2 bulan terakhir, Ino bekerja sebagai bartender di sebuah bar tak jauh dari apartemennya. Ino bekerja dari jam 7 malam sampai jam 1 pagi. Sebelumnya Ino juga pernah bekerja sebagai kasir di sebuah mini market, menjadi penjaga toko buku, bahkan Ino pernah mencobah untuk bekerja sebagai baby sitter seekor anjing poodle milik istri seorang pengusaha kaya. Tapi karena Ino bosan, Ino memutuskan untuk keluar dan bekerja sebagai bartender yang Ino tau akan membuat ayah dan ibunya marah besar.

Dan benar saja. Ibunya bahkan sempat mengancam bertemu dengan pemilik bar untuk memecat Ino. Ino dengan santai menjawab ancaman ibunya dengan _"Aku selalu bisa menjual diri jika kehabisan uang."_ menyebabkan ibunya menangis yang sudah pasti jika ayahnya disini, sudah menampar Ino saat itu.

Sejak keluar dari rumah, Ino tidak pernah menggunakan uang yang diberikan oleh ibunya. Ino bahkan sudah tidak ingat di tempat sampah mana dia membuang kartu kredit dan debit yang diberikan ayah dan ibunya. Tapi satu hal yang harus Ino akui, Ino tidak pernah protes saat ibunya membayar biaya kuliah dan apartemennya. Bagaimana bisa Ino menolak jika ibunya mentransfer semua biaya tersebut tanpa sepengeahuan Ino? Tapi sebenarnya Ino tidak pernah berusaha untuk membayar kuliah maupun apartemennya. Ino tidak keberatan jika harus keluar dari universitas. Ino juga selalu bisa mencari apartemen lain jika ia diusir dari apartemennya yang sekarang.

Dengan cepat Ino kembali memakai sepatunya dan keluar dari pintu apartemen.

"Ino, tunggu!" panggil Shikamaru, yang kemudian berlari mengejar Ino. sementara Choji tinggal di apartemen untuk menemani ibu Ino.

"Ino" panggil Shikamaru saat berhasil mengejar Ino di depan pintu keluar darurat gedung apartemen mereka.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus merasa menjadi korban dan mengasihani dirimu sendiri, Ino?"

Ino menatap mata Shikamaru tajam sesaat. Lalu berjalan meninggalkannya.

Merasa tak dihiraukan, Shikamaru mengejar Ino dan menarik lengannya sehinga tubuh Ino berputar menghadap Shikamaru.

"Menyingkir dariku, Nara!" Ino berusaha menarik lengannya.

"Berhentilah berusaha menyakiti orangtuamu, Ino. Itu tidak akan pernah membuatmu puas, bahagia. Berhenti _playing victim_. Berhentilah merasa bahwa kau adalah manusia paling menderita di muka bumi. Berhenti menyiksa dirimu sendiri!" Shikamaru menghela napas. " _Move On,_ carilah kebahagianmu sendiri, Ino." Shikamaru melepaskan lengan Ino. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Ino lari dari hadapan Shikamaru.

.

Ino berjalan tanpa arah dengan banyak hal di pikirannya. Hingga akhirya Ino sampai di sebuah gedung yang belum selesai dibangun, belum memiliki dinding pembatas. Ino naik ke lantai kedua gedung tersebut, dan duduk di pinggiran gedung.

Memang seharusnya dia bekerja, tapi Ino sedang tidak ingin bekerja malam ini. Ino tidak membenci pekerjaannya. Menjadi bartender, Ino hanya perlu membuatkan minuman untuk pelanggannya, pura – pura tuli saat pelanggannya berkata kurang ajar, menghubungi rekan dari pelanggan yang mabuk. Ino bisa mengatasinya. Tapi Ino harus mengakui, Ino merasa jenuh.

Jauh di dalam hatinya, Ino tau bahwa yang dikatakan Shikamaru adalah benar. Semua yang Ino lakukan hanyalah untuk menyakiti orangtuanya. Tapi, harga diri Ino terlalu tinggi untuk mengakuinya.

Ino sengaja mengacuhkan semua panggilan masuk maupun sms yang masuk ke handphonenya. Pasti semua itu dari bosnya. Atau Shikamaru dan Choji. Atau Sasuke, jika konferensi persnya sudah selesai.

Selama setahun terakhir, harus diakui bahwa Ino tidak mengabdikan seluruh hidupnya untuk membuat orangtuanya menderita. Karena selama setahun ini perhatiannya teralihkan oleh kehadiran Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Choji. Ino akan menenggelamkan dirinya ke dasar palung Mariana sebelum mengakuinya, tapi kehadiran mereka membawa warna di kehidupan Ino.

Ino merenungkan apa saja yang telah dia lalui bersama Shikamaru, Choji, Sasuke bahkan Taka selama setahun ini. Ino merasa beruntung telah bertemu mereka. Dan membuat Ino merasa seperti orang brengsek terhadap perlakuannya pada Shikamaru barusan.

Shikamaru bukanlah Choji yang selalu menggunakan bahasa sahalus mungkin untuk menjaga perasaan lawan bicaranya. Tapi semua yang Shikamaru katakan memang benar. Ino tidak berani melangkah ke depan. Mengahabiskan hidupnya untuk hal sia – sia yaitu membuat orangtuanya menderita.

.

Dengan berat Ino melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga darurat gedung apartemennya.

"Semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu." – Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. –

Ino mengangkat pandanganya untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke yang duduk di ujung atas tangga antara lantai 5 dan 6.

Perlahan, Ino melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri Sasuke, lalu duduk disampingnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke. Sasuke mengenggam tangan kiri Ino dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kami mencarimu ke tempatmu kerja. Meski aku tidak bisa masuk."

"Anak – anak." ledek Ino. "Aku sedang tidak ingin bekerja."

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau lakukan Ino, asalkan itu membuatmu bahagia. Bartender, musisi jalanan, bintang film porno atau apapaun aku tidak peduli. Selama kau melakukannya karena kau ingin melakukannya. Selama itu membuatmu bahagia." Aku Sasuke "Uangku akan cukup untuk kita berdua, kalau kau memutuskan untuk menjadi pengangguran." Tambahnya sombong membuat Ino tertawa.

Ino bahkan tidak tau apa yang ingin dia lakukan.

"Bicaralah dengan Shikamaru. Dia merasa bersalah kepadamu, Ino."

Ino mengangguk. Tapi dia masih belum mau bergerak dari posisi nyamannya.

"Aku ingin tidur denganmu."

"Benarkah?" Mulut Sasuke terbuka dan matanya melebar, pura – pura terkejut yang berlebihan. Sasuke paham bahwa 'tidur' yang diminta Ino bermakna literal. Ino sedang butuh kenyamanan.

Ino mendorong wajah Sasuke menjauh. Sasuke tertawa.

Mereka biasa melakukan ini. Tidur bersama dalam arti literal. Tidak lebih. Hanya bicara atau mendengarkan suara nafas satu sama lain. Mereka sama – sama ingin mengahabiskan waktu bersama setiap ada kesempatan di sela – sela kesibukan Sasuke bersama Taka.

Tangan kiri masih di genggaman Sasuke, Ino mengirim pesan singkat kepada Shikamaru dengan tangan kanannya.

To: Shika

\- Aku baik2 saja. Maaf telah membuatmu khawatir. -

\- Aku menginap di tempat Sasuke, jangan menungguku. -

From Shika:

\- Syukurlah. Sampaikan salamku pada Sasuke. -

"Hai juga, Nara." kata Sasuke dari sebelah Ino, meski Shikamaru tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Ino," panggil Sasuke pelan. Sasuke berbaring di samping Ino di tempat tidur singlenya. Mereka sama – sama berbaring sambil menatap langit – langit ruangan.

Awalnya saat Ino menginap di tempa Sasuke atau sebaliknya, Sasuke akan tidur di lantai, tapi karena suatu malam Ino sakit, Sasuke tertidur dengan posisi duduk saat menjaga Ino di tempat tidur Ino. setelah itu, Sasuke tidak pernah lagi tidur di lantai.

"Hm?"

"Kami sudah menyelesaikan semua rekaman." Ungkap Sasuke.

Ino tidak berkomentar. Hanya memberikan respon dengan mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Sasuke.

"Kami akan rekaman MV akhir bulan ini."

Semakin Sasuke mendekati mimpinya, semakin Ino merasa jarak di antara mereka semakin besar.

"Paling lama tiga bulan lagi kami akan debut."

" "

"Kami juga akan pindah ke apartemen yang lebih besar dengan 4 kamar."

Setidaknya, malam ini mereka masih bersama.

Keesokan harinya saat Ino kembali ke apartemennya, dia langsung menuju ke kamar Shikamaru. Menyesuaikan diri duduk di tempat kosong di sebelah kaki Shikamaru di tempat tidurnya.

"Okaeri."suara Shikamaru parau.

"Tadaima."

Shikamaru mengubah posisinya, duduk di sebelah Ino. "Maaf atas yang aku katakan semalam. Tak seharusnya aku ikut campur."

"Maaf karena aku bereaksi berlebihan dan membuat kalian semua khawatir."

Tiba – tiba pintu kamar Shikamaru terbuka, menampilkan Choji "Aku mendengar suara pintu depan terbuka."

Melihat Ino di dalam, Choji tersenyum lebar, lalu bergabung dengan mereka di tempat tidur sempit Shikamru. "Kau sudah kembali."

.

15 bulan Sasuke dan Ino saling kenal, 14 bulan mereka menjalin hubungan. Ino tidak pernah mengira hubungan mereka bisa bertahan selama ini. Apa lagi mengingat selama setahun terakhir Taka persiapan debut, pertemuan mereka sangat terbatas. Hingga Ino sering mempertanyakan, apakah hubungan diantara mereka masih ada.

Pagi hari Sasuke sibuk dengan sekolahnya. Sepulang sekolah, Sasuke sibuk di studio musik bersama Taka. Bahkan Sasuke menghentikan penampilannya di jalanan untuk lebih fokus dalam persiapan debut bandnya. Sehingga Sasuke hanya bisa bertemu dengan Ino saat Taka sedang ada penampilan di kafe, dan itupun sekarang sudah tidak lagi mereka lakukan. Ditambah lagi Taka sudah tidak tinggal di gedung apartemen mereka lagi.

"Ino, Kemarilah!" panggil Shikamaru dari ruang tengah.

Saat Ino menghampiri Shikamaru diikuti. Shikamaru sedang fokus menyaksikan siaran TV. Konferensi pers debut Taka bersama Kabuto, tangan kanan Orochimaru, CEO Sound Ent. Ino berdiri di belakang Shikamaru yang duduk di sofa.

Ino tau bahwa dalam waktu dekat Taka akan debut. Tapi Ino tidak pernah siap untuk menghadapinya.

Ino menyaksikan Kabuto menjawab sebagian besar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan wartawan. Seputar waktu debut, lagu, video klip, album, konser, dan larangan berpacaran.

" _Mereka masih rookie, mereka sibuk membangun karir dari titik terendah. Tidak ada waktu bagi satupun anggota Taka untuk memikirkan hal – hal diluar musik."_ jelas Kabuto tanpa mendapat bantahan apapun dari Sasuke ataupun anggota Taka yang lain.

Sasuke semakin tak terjangkau bagi Ino. Dan pernyataan Kabuto membuat Ino sadar, bahwa sekarang dunia mereka sudah berbeda. Ino hanya beban yang akan menghambat perjalanan Sasuke.

Shikamaru mematikan TV, memandang Ino khawatir "Ino?"

Ino duduk di sandaran sofa membelakangi Shikamaru. "Aku merasa semakin jauh dari Sasuke. Setiap saat, Sasuke bergerak maju. Sedangkan aku selamanya berhenti disini tanpa tau apa yang aku inginkan." Ino tertawa sinis "aku merasa seperti sampah berada di sampingnya."

"Kau bisa berhenti menjadi sampah, Ino. Kau hanya tidak mau mencobanya." Musik. itulah maksud Shikamaru.

Iya, Ino menyukai musik. Tapi Ino tidak tau apakah itu yang diinginkannya dalam hidup.

.

Di atas gedung apartemenya, sendiri Ino menggumamkan meodi dengan iringan petikan gitarnya. Ino tidak baik dalam komunikasi dengan orang lain. Tidak tau bagaimana mengungkapkan perasaan da nisi hatinya. Maka hal seperti inilah yang bisa mencegah Ino menjadi gila.

Saat Sasuke datang, sesaat Ino mengangkat pandangannya, kemudian mengembalikan perhatiannya pada melodinya.

Sasuke duduk d lantai di sebelah Ino. Menikmati suara dan alunan gitar dari Ino.

"Maaf tentang Kabuto." Ujar Sasuke saat Ino meletakkan gitarnya.

Ino menyandarkan kepalanya di railing gedung. Tak memberikan respon apapun kepada Sasuke.

"Tujuh tahun, Ino. Aku mohon kau bersabar selama tujuh tahun masa kontrakku. Setelah itu aku bisa melakukan apapun yangaku inginkan."

Ino masih tidak merespon.

"Kau, musik. Aku tidak bisa kehilangan salah satu dari kalian. Aku tau aku egois, tapi kumohon Ino, tunggu aku."

Akhirnya Ino menatap mata Sasuke "Kau pikir ini semua tentang apa yang dikatakan Kabuto? Kau terlalu dangkal Sasuke." Ino menghela napas, berusaha tidak berteriak pada Sasuke. "Kau harus tau aku tidak akan pernah membuatmu memilih, Sasuke. Aku tidak peduli jika aku harus sembunyi seumur hidupku."

"Ino,"

"Apa yang kita jalani ini absurd. Dunia kita berbeda Sasuke. Ini seperti mimpi yang saat aku terbangun, semuanya akan lenyap."

"Hubungan kita, aku tidak akan menyerah Ino."

Ino menghela napas. "Aku perlu waktu sendiri, Sasuke." Ino bangkit dari duduknya, membawa serta gitarnya. "Pulanglah, Suigetsu sudah menunggu."

Sejak Taka pindah ke apartemen baru mereka, setiap kali Sasuke berkunjung, Suigetsulah yang selalu mengantarnya karena Sasuke belum memiliki SIM. Jika Sasuke ingin menemui Ino sepulang latihan tengah malam, Sasuke menyetir sendiri karena jalanan sudah sepi.

"Aku akan menghubungimu." Ino meninggalkan Sasuke terdiam di tempatnya.

.

Dua minggu tanpa komunikasi sama sekali, akhirnya Ino menghubungi Sasuke melalui pesan singkat.

To: My Sexy Boyfriend

\- Aku akan menemui Kakashi – sensei. Aku sudah mempertimbangkan tawarannya. -

Satu detik kemudian, Sasuke menelponnya.


	8. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"Aku sudah mendengarkan lagu - lagumu." Tsunade, pimpinan Leaves Entertainment yang juga atasan Kakashi, memulai. Membuat Ino semakin gugup.

Saat ini Ino berdiri di stage di depan Tsunade, Kakkashi, beberapa orang juri, dan bebberapa orang trainee. Memang belum musim audisi, tapi karena Ino adalah rekomendasi langsung dari Kakashi, Tsunade setuju untuk langsung mengaudisinya. Dengan menyuruh Ino tampil dalam penilaian bulanan para trainee Leaves Ent.

Setelah Ino menghubungi Kakashi bahwa ia ingin mengembangkan bakatnya, Kakashi langsung memberikan demo lagu ciptaan Ino yang menurutnya terbaik kepada Tsunade. Setelah mendenvarkan demo tersebut, Rsunnade setuju untuk melakukan audisi langsung.

"Selain karena aku mempercayai Kakashi, demo lagumu adalah alasanku memberimu kesempatan." Lanjut Tsunade. "Aku sudah mendengarkan lagumu. Sekarang kau bisa menyanyikan lagu penyanyi lain."

Apa? Ino pikir ia bisa menampilkan lagunya sendiri. Ino sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menyabyikan lagunya, tapi justru Ino dosuruh untuk menyanyikan lagu lain.

Dan bukan hanya Ino yang terkejut, Kakashi dan juri lainnya juga.

"Silahkan." Lanjut Tsunade.

Ino memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas dalam, lalu memulai memetik gitarnya dan menyanyikan More Than Words yang dipopullerkan oleh Westlife.

Mungkin bagi orang lain lagu ini adalah lagu yang dinyanyikan seseorang yang ingin kekasihnya menunjukkan cintanya dengan perbuatan. Tapi bagi Ino yang jauh di dalam lubuk hati terdalamnaya sangat merindukan bentuk nyata kasih sayang orang tuanya, lagu ini mewakili perasaannya itu.

.

Didampingi Kakashi, Ino menunggu Tsunade di ruangannya.

Setelah penampilannya, Tsunade dan juri lainnya mengkritik Ino habis - habisan.

[i]"Aku depresi menyaksikan penampilanmu, juga demo lagumu." – Genma

"Dari caramu membawakan lagu ini, aku kami akan sulit mengendalikanmu jika kau bergabung disini." - Ibiki

"Tidak perlu teknik bagus untuk menyanyikan lagu ini. Asal kau buka mulut, selesai." – Raidou

"Tidak bisa menari, akting, kemampuan public speaking speaking rendah. Entahlah." – Kotetsu

"Jika aku memutuskan untuk menerimamu sebagai trainee, kau akan berlatih hingga hidungmu berdarah dan tulangmu patah untuk bisa debut. Silahkan kau tunggu di ruanganku. Kakashi yang akan mengantarmu." -Tsunade.

Yang sebenarnya tanpa Ino ketahui, setelah Ino meninggalkan stage menuju ruabg Tsunade, para juri menambahkan komentar mereka di depan para trainee yang juga menyaksikan penampilan Ino.

"Aku depresi melihat penampilannya karena setiap kata yang dia ucapkan seolah keluar dari hatinya. Aku seperti mendengarkan curhatan seorang gadis yang penyendiri. Bahkan aku akan meneteskan airmataku saat melihatnya tersenyum dan pada penonton. Seolah sia mentransfer perasaannya padaku. Bukan dia yang menyesuaikan feelnya untuk sebuah lagu, tapi Ino membuat lagu ini seolah memang diciptakan untuknya. Dan tiga demo lagunya, aku tidak akan tau jika lagu itu ditulis oleh amatir." – Genma

"More Than Words adalah lagu santai. Benar yang Genma katakan, Ino membiat lagu ini memiliki feel yang ia inginkan. Terlihat dia adalah tipe yang sulit dikendalikan." – Ibiki.

"Aku belum bisa menilai teknik bernyanyi Ino dengan lagu ini. Tapi warna suara dan bakatnya dalam menulis lagu adalah modal baginya." – Raidou

"Terlihat jelas dia sangat gugup saat memasuki panggung, bahkan dia sedikit terbata saat memperkenalkan diri. Tapi saat dia memulai memmetik gitarnya, keadaan berubah 180 derajat. Panggung itu adalah miliknya. Hanya dengan duduk sambil memetik gitarnya, dia bisa mendapatkan perhatian setiap mata yanv ada disini." – Kotetsu

"Kurasa kalian sudah cukup belajar dari Ino. Dia sudah tidak memerlukan pujian untukembangunnya, tapi kritik sebagai tantangan untuk ditaklukkannya."[\i]

"Kau siap?" tanya Kakashi memecah keheningan.

Siap menemui Tsunade? Siap menjadi trainee? Siap mengejar hal yang ia inginkan?

Ino tidak terbiasa dengan kritik terhadap penampila maupun lagu ciptaannya. Dia terbiasa mendapatkan masukan dari Sasuke maupun tim Taka lainnya. Jujur Ino tidak pernah memikirkan seberapa kemampuan menulis dan bernyanyinya. Dia hanya melakukannya karena dia ingin. Dan saat melihat orang – orang yang menyaksikannya menikmati lagu dan penampilannya, itu suatu prestasi bagi Ino. Dan sekarang Ino mendapat kritik pedas dari para profesional.

"Aku siap."

Ino siap. Ino siap membuktikan kepada mereka bahwa Ino lebih dari sekedar yabg mereka katakan. Ino siap melihat mereka menjilat perkataan nereka sendiri.

Kakashi tersenyum mendengar jawaban mantap Ino.

Tsunade masuk ke dalam ruangan diikuti oleh asistennya yang bernama Sihizune, yang memberi Ino beberapa lembar berkas.

"Itu adalah berkas kontrak trainee untukmu." Tsunade memulai. "Karena kau sudah terlalu tua, kontrakmu hanya 2 tahun. Jika dalam 2 tahun kau belum pantas untuk debut, kau harus mengundurkan diri. Seperti trainee lain, kau berlatih bernyanyi, aksi panggung, dance, dan akting 8 jam setiap hari senin sampai jumat. Dan karena salah satubkekuatanmu adalah menulis lagu, setiap hari senin kau harus menyerahkan satu lagu padaku. Kakashi yang akan secara langsung menangani dan mengawasimu. Ada yang kau tanyakan?"

Ino menggeleng.

"Kami memproduksi idol. Kau harus menjaga imagemu dan perusahaan dan tidak boleh ada skandal sejak kau menandatangani kontrak sebagai trainee. Kau bisa membaca berkas kontrakmu. Aku tunggu kau untuk memutuskan selama seminggu. Kau mengerti?"

Ino kembali mengangguk.

"satu lagi. Kau hanya bisa memakai maksimal satu anting pada masing – masing telingamu dan perbaiki cara berpakaianmu."

.

"Aku pikir aku siap. Tapi setelah Tsunade mengatakan bahwa dia ingin aku menjadi bukan diriku, menjadi bonekanya, aku ragu." Aku Ino.

Pandangannya tidak pernah terlepas dari jalanan yang sedang mereka lewati. Musik dari radio mobil Kalashi menemani perjalanan mereka menuju apaetemen Ino.

Sejak Ino memutuskan untuk memiliki mimpi, Ino tau akan ada banyak ujian yang dia lewati. Jika Ino yang harus melewati ujian, tapi 'orang lain' yang menikmati jerih payahnya, untuk apa?

"Apa kau lupa bahwa Tsunade mengatakan bahwa aku yang akan menanganimu?" balas Kakashi masih fokus dengan tugasnya sebagai supir.

"Tentu saja kau tetap harus menaati aturan – aturan Tsunade. Tapi satu hal yang bisa aku janjikan padamu adalah, jika suatu saat nanti kau debut, kau akan debut sebagai dirimu sendiri, Ino."

"Kau memiliki bakat, hanya perlu pembuktian bahwa kau pantas memiliki bakat itu, Ino."

Ino hanya diam dengan pandangan masih fokus pada jalanan yang mereka lewati.

"Aku tau kau tidak akan kalah dari Tsunade. Pikirkanlah, berikan jawabanmu besok di kelas."

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan menandatanginya sekarang." Ino mengeluarkan berkas – berkas kontrak trainee dan dengan ribetnya di dalam mobil Kakashi, dia menandatanginya saat itu juga lalu menyerahkannya kepada Kakashi.

Tanpa Ino ketahui, Kakashi tersenyum miring setelah mengatakan hal itu. Dia tau benar ego Ino terlalu besar untuk mengakui kelalahan bahkan sebelum dia bertarung.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.14 dini hari saat Ino sampai di rumah. Ino tidak terkejut saat mendapati Sasuke tidur di tempat tidurnya saat ia masuk kamar. Sasuke sangat sibuk dengan showcase debutnya. Maka dark itu, setiap Sasuke ada waktu sesedikit apapun, ia selalu menyempatkan diri menemui Ino.

Ino berbaring di samping Sasuke di tempat tidur sempitnya menghadap Sasuke. Merasakan kehadiran Ino, Sasuke membuka matanya. Lalu mebgubah posisi tidurnya miring menghadap Ino. Sehingga sekarang mereka saling berhadapan.

"Sudah lama?" tanya Ino.

"Dari jam 11. Besok jam 5 sudah harus berangkat lagi." Jawab Sasuke. Telapak tangannya mengelus pipi Ino. "Bagaimana audisimu?"

"Aku masuk."

"Tapi kau tidak terlihat senang?"

"Karena Tsunade ingin aku jadi bonekanya."

"Ah ya. Leaves Ent. Terkenal dengan image angel mereka. Kurasa kau akan menjadi preman pertama mereka." Sasuke tertawa.

Memang benar yang Sasuke katakan. Leaves Ent. Memiliki image sebagai good people. Sedangkan Sound Ent. Memiliki image bad people, evil atau apapun sejenisnya. Bahkaan beredar rumor bahwa pimpinan mereka, Orochimaru adalah pengedar narkoba, pedofil, pemerkosa, memperjualbelikan wanita, organ manusia, pembunuh, kaki tangan pemberontak dsb, dkk, dll, yang tentu saja tak satupun rumor tersebut berdasarkan fakta dan sumber yang valid. Pernah Ino menanyakan rumor itu pada Sasuke, namun Sasuke malah tertawa dan menacak rambut Ino.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Apa itu akan membuatmu bahagia?"

"Sekarang aku tidak yakin. Tapi Kakashi – sensei berjanji jika aku bisa debut, aku tidak akan debut sebagai boneka Tsunade."

"Jadi sekarang kau hanya perlu bertahan untuk bisa debut. Aku tidak mengatakan ini sebagai kekasihmu, melainkan sebagai sesama musisi, bahwa kau layak didengar oleh semua orang."

"Terimakasih."

Sasuke tersenyum, lalu mencium tangan Ino yang selama ini ia genggam.

"Ino,"

"Hmm?"

"Finding you akan menjadi title track album debut kami."

Ino tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya. Finding You, lagu yang Sasuke tulis untuknya.

"Terimakasih, Ino."

Sekarang giliran Ino yang mencium tangan Sasuke.

"Tidurlah."

Sasuke menuruti Ino, membawa tangan Ino ke wajahnya lalu menutup mata. "Oyashumi."


	9. FILLER 2 - Hi Uchiha

Hai, Uchiha

Hari ini adalah showcase pertama Taka di Tokyo Hall yang berkapasitas 12.000 penonton, dengan tiket terjual habis. Sasuke secara pribadi mengundangnya bersama Shikamaru dan Chouji untuk menghadiri showcasenya.

Dua jam perjalanan kereta dari Konoha ke Tokyo tidak sia – sia.

Ino dengan Shikamaru dan Chouji di belakangnya, mengetuk pintu ruang ganti Taka. Ino tak sabar ingin segera bertemu dengan Sasuke sebelum acara dimulai.

"Masuklah." Juugo dengan pakaian sudah siap untuk tampil membukakan pintu untuk Ino.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Ino langsung menghampiri Sasuke yang berdiri di depan cermin, lalu mengacak rambut Sasuke yang sudah di styling. Membuat Sasuke mendengus. Ia tau Ino sengaja sengaja melakukannya untuk menggoda Sasuke, karena tinggi badan mereka yang hampir sama. Bukan salah Sasuke jika tinggi badan Ino 172 cm dan Sasuke 174 cm. "Aku masih 17 tahun, masih dalam masa pertumbuhan." Begitulah alasan Sasuke.

"Aku sangat bangga padamu." Aku Ino tersenyum bangga.

Sesuke membalas senyuman Ino, lalu memeluknya.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin kau bertemu dengan seseorang." ungkap Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya.

Ino menatapnya penasaran.

Sasuke memutar tubuh Ino untuk menghadap kepada 'seseorang' yang Sasuke maksud.

Seorang wanita cantik dengan senyuman manis dan aeorang pria yang berumur hampor 30 tahun.

Ino melebarkan kedua matanya terkejut melihat kedua orang tersebut. Dari bentuk wajah, warna mata hitam kelam dan rambut hitam kebiruan, sudah jelas mereka adalah Uchiha. Dan Uchiha mana lagi yang masuk kesini, ke ruang ganti Taka, jika bukan ibu dan kakak Sasuke.

Apa yang Sasuke pikirkan? Setidaknya dia harus memberitahukan bahwa ibu dan kakaknya akan datang, sehingga Ino bisa kabur, maksudnya, mempersiapkan diri.

Ino melihat penampilannya. Sneakers, reap jeans hitam, t-shirt hitam lengan pendek, jaket kulit merah bata, 4 anting di telinga kiri, dan 1 anting di telinga kanan, rambut diikat kuncir kuda. Satu lagi, lipstik hitam dan eyeliner. Taka adalah band rock. Bukankah penampilan Ino masih tergolong normal sebagai penonton band rock?

Bagaimana jika mereka tidak menyukai Ino?

Bagaimana jika ibunya mengatakan "Kau pacar Sasuke? Beruntung sekali kau bukan istrinya." Dilanjut dengan senyum sadis a la Uchiha.

Oh Tuhan, apa yang Ino pikirkan?

"Kau lebih cantik daripada fotomu." Ibu Sasuke memeluk Ino, membuat Ino salah tingkah.

"Uchiha – san." Ino membungkuk, berusaha membungkuk dalam posisi masih dipeluk, kepada ibu Sesuke.

"Panggil aku Ibu." Ibu Sasuke, Mikoto, memarahi Ino. "Aku selalu ingin anak perempuan." Mikoto memegang kedua pipi Ino. Ino hanya bisa melebarkan matanya, bingung harus bereaksi bagaimana.

"Kau harus sabar menghadapi Sasuke. Para pria Uchiha tidak tau bagaimana mengutarakan perasaan mereka."

"Ah ya, kalian pasti teman satu apartemennya Ino." Masih memeluk Ino, perhatian Mikoto beralih pada Shikamaru dan Chouji yang dari tadi menyaksikannya dari belakang Ino.

Shikamaru dan Chouji membungkuk memberi salam pada Mikoto.

"Kalian anak yang sopan. Aku bangga masih ada anak muda yang sopan seperti kalian." Puji Mikoto. Matanya melirik Itachi dan Sasuke, sedangkan si kedua anak hanya memutar bola mata mereka.

"Ibu, kau membuatnya ketakutan." Itachi menarik ibunya untuk melepaskan pelukannya pada Ino.

"Itachi – san." Ino membungkuk pada Itachi yang mendapat balasan anggukan.

"Setiap kali bertemu, Sasuke selalu membicarakanmu." Ungkap Itachi tenang. Dari tatapannya, Ino tau Itachi sedang 'mengulitinya'.

"Itu karena kau menginterogasiku." Protes Sasuke.

Itachi tersenyum bangga. Protes, pujian, bagi Itachi adalah hal yang sama.

"Jika kau butuh surat menyurat resmi, kau bisa menghubungiku."

Surat menyurat resmi? Pernikahan?

Wajah Ino memerah seketika.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan." Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Pergilah ke tempat duduk kalian. Acara akan segera dimulai." Sasuke mendorong mereka keluar ruang ganti, tapi menarik tangan Ino.

Dengan cepat Sasuke mengecup bibir Ino.

"Aturanku tidak ada ciuman masih berlaku, bocah-di-bawah-umur." Meskipun begitu, Ino tersenyum pada Sasuke, yang mendapat balasan senyuman manis yang sama.

"Pergilah, sebelum mereka mengirim polisi untuk menemukanmu."

Penampilan Taka tidak mengecewakan. Ino bahkan lepas kontrol dan tidak ingat lagi bahwa ibu dan kakak Sasuke ada di sebelahnya.

Yang paling membuat hari semua perempuan yang ada di sana meleleh adalah saat mereka membawakan lagu Finding You. Ino seolah merasa di tempat itu hanya ada dia dan Sasuke karena terlalu seringnya Sasuke melihat ke arahnya.

* * *

Ini hanya filler. Update chapter berikutnya tunggu hari senin ya.

Thanks for waiting.


	10. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Sesuai dengan perintah Tsunade, Ino dengan diantar oleh Kakashi kembali ke Leaves Ent. Seminggu setelah audisi.

Kakashi memperhatikan penampilan Ino, yang berjalan beriringan dengannya menuju ruangan Tsunade, dari atas ke bawah. "Tsunade pasti akan senang melihatmu." Kakashi tertawa mendengarkan komentarnya sendiri.

Tentu saja Tsunade akan senang melihat Ino. Tsunade menyuruh Ino untuk hanya memakai maksimal 1 anting pada masing – masing telinga dan memakai baju yang lebih pantas, yang mana itu sangat subjektif. Dan sebagai trainee yang patuh, pada pertemuan pertamanya sebagai trainee dengan Tsunade Ino: (1) jika saat audisi Ino memakai 3 anting stud + 1 anting melingkar di telinga kiri dan 1 anting melingkar di telinga kanan, kaki ini Ino hanya memakai satu anting stud di telinga kirinya; (2) jika saat audisi Ino memakai rok hitam pendek di atas lutut, sweater monster print warna kuning dan sepasang sneakers, kali ini Ino memakai celana jeans panjang biru dengan t-shirt putih lengan pendek dan check shirt yang diikat pada pinggang, serta sepasang sneakers.

"Tentu saja. Aku menuruti perintahnya." Jawab Ino santai.

Kakashi menggelengkan kepala dengan tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

Sampai di depan ruangan Tsunade, Kakashi mengetuk sekali pintu tersebut sebelum masuk ke dalam ruangan dan dengan santainya duduk di sofa di ruangan itu, diikuti oleh Ino.

Melihat Ino, Tsunade menghela nafas panjang.

"Sudah kau pertimbangkan?"

Ino mengangguk.

"Satu dari 3 demo lagumu yang Kakashi berikan padaku bertemakan cinta. Benar?"

"Itu benar."

"Apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang?"

"Aku menyukaimu." Jawab Ino datar tanpa ekspresi, membuat Kakashi harus menahan tawanya. Mereka yang ada di dalam ruangan tau dengan pasti bahwa Tsunade adalah orang terakhir yang akan Ino sukai.

Tsunade memijat keningnya, migrennya kambuh sejak melihat kedatangan Ino ke dalam ruangan ini.

"Jika sekali saja kau melanggar kontrak, aku berhak mengakhiri kontrak itu. Kau mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti."

"Kau bisa mulai berlatih. Kakashi akan memberikan jadwal latihanmu. Kalian bisa keluar."

.

Ino berdiri di lorong lantai dasar Leaves Ent. Training center, memperhatikan jadwalnya. Setiap hari dia mempunyai jadwal untuk latihan vocal dan dance. Ada juga kelas public speaking, akting, kepribadian, dan sosial. Ino tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus ikut dalam kelas – kelas selain kelas vocal. Ino ingin menjadi penyanyi. Bukan model, aktor, maupun mc. Dan jika jadwalnya padat dengan hal – hal yang menurut Ino tidak berguna, kapan Ino ada waktu untuk menulis lagu?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" tanya seorang gadis seumuran Ino. Ino tau gadis itu. Tenten. Anggota dari girlgroup beranggotakan 9 gadis cantik yang sedang naik daun, Cherry Blossom. Tenten adalah dancer utama grup itu.

Ino membungkuk untuk memberikan penghormatan kepadanya Tenten. Meskipun mereka seusia, tapi Tenten adalah seniornya.

"Aku tidak tau dimana ruang latihan vocal." Aku Ino. Salahkan Kakashi yang langsung pergi setelah memberikan jadwalnya.

"Kau trainee baru?" tanya seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda terkejut dengan nada imut, yang tiba – tiba muncul dari belakang Tenten. Gadis itu adalah Sakura. Leader sekaligus vokalis utama Cherry Blossom.

"Aku pikir kau adalah pegawai baru disini." Aku Sakura dengan senyum manis, mata melebar dan bibir dimanyunkan.

Ino membungkuk untuk memberikan salam.

"Seharusnya aku yang melakukannya karena kau lebih tua dariku." Sakura masih dengan mata melebar dan bibir dimanyunkan dengan imut.

Uhm, entahlah. Jika Ino tidak salah ingat, Sakura seumuran dengannya, memang bukan salah Sakura jika ia tidak tahu. Dan jika Ino melihat ke cermin, dia tidak terlihat begitu tua. Bahkan pernah suatu hari saat Ino sedang jalan dengan Sasuke, seorang kenalan Sasuke mengira Ino adalah teman sekelasnya.

"Kau tau, untuk bisa debut kau harus benar – benar berbakat." Ungkap Sakura dengan ceria. "Kami adalah yang terbaik di generasi kami. Kami memiliki vokalis, dancer, dan rapper terbaik." Tiba – tiba Sakura terlihat bingung.

"Eh, tapi apa bakat Hinata ya, Tenten?" belum sempat Tenten menjawab, Sakura sudah memotong terlebih dahulu. "Ah ya, dia sangat cantik dengan tubuh sangat bagus dan juga polos. Bakatnya adalah sebagai fanboys attractor." Sakura terkikik.

"Kau tau saat aku mengatakan boys, bukan berarti bocah laki – laki. Tapi semua laki – laki. Termasuk paman – paman juga." Sakura kembali terkikik geli. "Tapi hey, itu juga bakat. Jika aku bisa menarik fans yang menyukai musik berkualitas, Hinata bisa menarik para fans pria yang menyukai gadis cantik, seksi dan polos yang masih di bawah umur."

Ah ya, kalau Ino masih ingat dengan benar, saat merela debut 2 tahun lalu, anggota termuda mereka, Hinata, masih berumur 15 tahun. Artinya sekkarang Hinata masih 17 tahun. Dia seusia dengan Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Ino dari atas ke bawah.

"Kurasa kau bisa meniru taktik Hinata." Sakura memberikan saran dengan ceria dan tersenyum manis.

Ino menatapnya datar, dengan sebelah alisnya naik.

"Ohya, tadi kau bilang kau mencari ruang latihan vokal? Pastinya untuk amatir kan ya? Kau lurus saja, lalu belok kanan. Ruanganmu ada di ujung lorong." Sakura mengatakannya dengan manis dan ceria.

"Terimakasih." Ino meninggalkan Sakura dan Tenten. Tak lupa memberikan anggukan kepada mereka.

.

Tidak ada kendala di kelas vokal bagi Ino karena dia memang sudah terbiasa menyanyi. Meskipun teknik bernyanyi Ino tidak pada level Mariah Carey, tapi kemampuan bernyanyinya masih bisa dibilang di atas rata – rata. Awalnya Ino masuk ke kelas menengah. Tapi kemudian Ino dipindah ke kelas atas, kelas bagi trainee yang sudah siap debut. Dan Ino adalah salah satu dari 3 trainee tertua disitu.

Kelas selanjutnya adalah public speaking. Ino tidak suka kelas ini.

Kelas terakhir adalah kelas dance. Ino sangat tidak suka kelas ini. Sama dengan kelas public speaking, Ino masuk di kelas pemula bersama anak – anak berusia 12 – 15 tahun. Hebat. Ino merasa seperti ibu mereka.

.

Setelah latihan vokal, public speaking dan dance, sekarang sudah jam 11 malam Ino masih di studio untuk menulis lagu. Tidak ada inspirasi karena Ino terlalu lelah. Tapi Ino harus tetap menulis lagu karena Kakashi meminta Ino menyerahkan lagu padanya hari jumat, sehingga hari senin minggu depannya Ino sudah bisa menyerahkan lagu yang sudah dia revisi kepada Tsunade.

Masih hari pertama tapi Ino sudah ingin menyerah. Kau hanya perlu bicara, untuk apa harus ikut kelas public speaking? Dance? Bahkan melangkahkan kaki saja Ino sudah kerepotan. Ino merasa dipermalukan di depan anak – anak sesama trainee yang sudah jauh lebih baik dari Ino dalam dance.

Berkali – kali Ino berusaha menghubungi Sasuke, tapi Sasuke tidak mengangkatnya, bahkan saking sibuknya Sasuke, mereka belum bicara lagi sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka seminggu yang lalu, membuat Ino ingin menangis.

Tanpa dia sadari, jari – jarinya bergerak pada not keyboard di depannya, melepaskan rasa putus asa dan frustasinya.

.

Dua minggu sudah Ino tidak ada komunikasi secara langsung dengan Sasuke. Hanya beberapa pesan singkat yang Sasuke kirim saat Ino sudah tidur seperti "Selamat tidur.", "Tidur yang nyenyak.", "Semoga mimpi indah." yang Ino baca pagi harinya dan ia balas dengan "Selamat pagi.", "Selamat beraktivitas.".

Bullshit dengan sabtu – minggu libur. Ino malah bermalam di studio demi menyelesaikan lagunya. Itupun Ino hanya bisa menyelesaikan melodi untuk intronya saja.

Setelah menemui Tsunade untuk menyerahkan lagunya dan mendengarkan kritik, Ino memutuskan untuk pulang. Ino tidak peduli dengan latihan hari ini karena Ino terlalu lelah. Fisik dan mentalnya sudah sangat lelah. Dia hanya ingin tidur.

Apartemennya sudah sepi. Shikamaru dan Chouji sudah pasti sudah berangkat ke kampus. Ino masuk kamar disambut oleh Sasuke yang tertidur pulas di tempat tidurnya.

Tadi mungkin Ino sangat kecewa dan marah pada Sasuke. Kecewa karena Sasuke tidak pernah ada saat Ino membutuhkannya. Membutuhkan sekedar sandaran saat Ino sedang ingin menyerah.

Tapi saat melihat Sasuke disana, hati Ino luluh. Hanya lega yang ia rasakan sekarang. Tak terasa, senyuman terukir di wajah manisnya.

Ino mencium kening Sasuke lalu perlahan kembali keluar dari kamar dengan gitarnya.

Ekspresi damai Sasuke, menciptakan beribu melodi di kepala Ino.

Jam segini, tidak ada orang di seluruh gedung apartemen, jadi aman bagi Ino untuk memetik gitar. Sasuke akan baik – baik saja tidur di kamarnya, karena kamar tidur Ino sengaja Ino soundproof supaya Ino bisa leluasa kapan saja bisa memainkan gitarnya.

.

Yang Sasuke harapkan saat ia bangun adalah melihat wajah Ino. Mereka berdua sama – sana sibuk. Ino selalu sibuk siang hari di jam kerja, kadang sampai tengah malam. Sedangkan Sasuke sibuk mulaai sore sampai pagi. Perbedaan waktu yang mereka jalani merupakan penghambat komunikasi, padahal mereka masih tinggal dalam satu negara. Bahkan untuk sekedar facetime saja mereka tidak bisa. Melihat foto – foto Ino dalam galerinya tidak cukup.

Perlahan Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar Ino. Sasuke berfikir untuk meninggalkan sticky note di kulkas mereka.

Sasuke terkejut saat di ruang tamu mendapati Ino tertidur di lantai dengan gitar dan notebook tak jauh darinya.

Sasuke mendekati Ino, duduk di sebelah kekasihnya itu. Memperhatikan wajah cantiknya. Iya cantik. Sangat cantik. Wanita paling cantik yang pernah Sasuke temui.

Betapa ironi, Sasuke menyimpan kontak Ino di hanphonenya dengan 'My augky Girlfriend'.

Sasuke tertawa. Entah ramuan apa yang telah Ino berikan padanya hingga membuatnya gila.

Sasuke mengelus kepala Ino. Memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajahnya. Sasuke berterimakasih pada siapapun di atas sana yang telah menciptakan Ino. Sasuke berterimakasih pada ayah dan ibu Ino yabg telah membawanya ke dunia, pada Sasuke.

Terlintas di pikiran Sasuke, jika Ino tidak sesempurna ini, apakah ia masih akan mengaguminya? Apakah ia masih menginginkannya?

Yang membuat Ino sempurna di mata Sasuke bukanlah kesempurnaan Ino. Sasuke mengagumi Ino atas segala yang Ino miliki. Ino sempurna saat dia tersenyum. Ino sempurna saat dia bangun tidur. Ino sempurna saat dia terlalu fokus dengan gitarnya. Ino sempurna saat dia sedang keras kepala, tidak mau menggunakan syal saat mereka keluar di musim dingin.

Apakah Sasuke akan mengagumi Ino jika Ino tidak sesempurna ini? Entahlah, Sasuke tidak akan pernah tau. Karena Sasuke selalu mengagumi semua sisi Ino. Karena baginya, Ino selalu sempurna.

Apakah Sasuke masih menginginkannya? Pertanyaan yang seharusnya diajukan adalah: apakah suatu hari nanti Ino masih akan menginginkannya?

Sasuke tidak ingin memikirkan hal – hal negatif. Ia ingin menikmati momen singkat ini dengan maksimal.

Pandangan Sasuke menangkap notebook Ino yang terbuka. Sasuke mengambil notebook itu, membaca susunan kata pada halaman terakhirnya.

Setidaknya Sasuke tau, untuk saat ini, Ino masih menginginkannya.


	11. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Saat Ino membuka mata, dia berada di ruang gelap. Ino bingung sedang berada dimana. Yang Ino ingat adalah tadi dia sedang menulis lagu di ruang tamu. Ino megerjapkan matanya beberapa kali hingga ia menyadari bahwa ia berada di kamarnya sendiri.

Ah ya, Sasuke. Dimana Sasuke?

Ino mengedarkan matanya ke seluruh sudut kamar gelapnya, tapi tidak ada Sasuke.

Ino memejamkan mata lalu mengehela nafas panjang. Seharusnya Ino tau ini akan terjadi. Ia merasa hubungannya dengan Sasuke hanyalah ilusi.

Saat menurunkan kaki ke lantai dingin kamarnya. Tak sengaja Ino menginjak notebooknya.

Ada yang aneh dengan notebooknya. Sehelai kertas berwarna hijau menyala menjuntai dari sela – sela halaman notebook.

Ino mengambil notebooknya, membuka halaman yang ditandai oleh kertas hijau itu. Sebuah sticky note yang ditempelkan pada halaman terakhir catatan Ino, halaman dimana dia menulis lagu tentang Sasuke Tidur. Ino tertawa dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sejak kapan lagunya berjudul Sasuke Tidur?

"Please be patient a little bit more. I'll be all yours soon." Ino tersenyum membaca pesan pada sticky note tersebut.

Setidaknya Ino tau dia tidak punya kebiasaan tidur sambil berjalan. Karena tersangka yang membawanya kemari adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

Hanya dengan selembar kertas kecil sudah bisa membuat Ino melupakan kekecewaannya.

Hal – hal kecil yang Sasuke lakukan, selalu berhasil membuat hati Ino ringan.

Masih dalam gelap, Ino meraih gitar yang terletak di sebelah notebooknya.

.

"Kalian mau keluar?" tanya Ino saat melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar, pada Shikamaru dan Chouji melihat mereka berpenampilan cukup rapi.

"Kau di rumah?" Tanya Chouji terkejut. "Kami pikir kau masih di studio"

"Hari ini aku tidak ke studio." Jawab Ino. "jadi?"

"Kami akan menonton balap jalanan. Ikut?" Jawab Shikamaru.

"Kalian mau menungguku?"

"Cepatlah." Dan dengan cepat Ino mandi dan ganti baju. Sweater lengan panjang, rok jeans sepaha, sepasang sneakers, dan rambut dikuncir kuda.

Dan jadilah mereka berangkat bertiga ke lokasi balap jalanan.

"Kenapa baru sekarang kalian mengajakku kemari?" tuntut Ino pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Karena kau selalu sibuk dengan Sasuke, atau kalau tidak, kau sibuk mengasihani dirimu sendiri." Jawab Shikamaru yang hanya mendapat tatapan bosan dari Ino. Ino sedang sangat bersemangat, ia tidak mau moodnya memburuk hanya oleh perkataan tajam Shikamaru.

"Ini baru kedua kalinya kami kesini, Ino." Jelas Chouji menyambung Shikamaru berusaha mencairkan keadaan. Well, Chouji tidak perlu melakukannya karena Ino tidak mengambil pusing perkataan Shikanaru. Pedas memang, tapi yang dia katakan benar adanya.

Di lokasi start balapan sudah ramai oleh para penonton. Sedangkan para pembalap sibuk pamer mobil mereka atau menggoda para gadis yang ada di sana.

Seandainya Ino bisa mengemudikan mobil, Ino akan pertandingan ini.

Tapi, Ino tidak harus jadi pengemudi untuk ikut balapan.

Ino menuju salah satu mobil balap yang berada paling dekat dengannya. Dia membungkuk dan mengetuk jendela mobil itu untuk mendapatkan perhatian si pengemudi. Pengemudi berambut merah bata dan tato "ai" di keningnya menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya.

"Kau keberatan?" tanya Ino.

"Masuklah." Jawab si pengemudi mengerti maksud Ino.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ino?" protes Shikamaru khawatir.

"Bersenang – senang." Jawab Ino sebelum menutup kaca jendela mobil.

"Aku Ino." Ino memperkenalkan diri.

"Gaara." Balas si pengemudi santai tanpa memperdulikan kehadiran Ino di sebelahnya. Dan Ino tidak masalah dengan itu. Ino rasa Ino tiidak perlu berbasa – basi mencari topik bahasan dengan pria ini.

Ino merasa sangat senang dan bersemangat. Adrenalinnya benar – benar terpacu. Ino berteriak lalu tertawa setiap kali mereka di tikungan karena drift yang Gaara lakukan menurut Ino sangat keren. Well, karena memang ini pertama kalinya Ino nerasakan drift.

Sesekali Gaara memperhatikan Ino di sela konsentrainya pada jalanan. Memenangkan balapan ini bukan lagi prioritas Gaara.

"Terimakasih padamu aku menang di urutan ke tiga." Ucap Gaara sambil menghitung uang yang ia dapat. Balapan di sini hanya untuk bersenang – senang. Sudah hal biasa jika pemenang balapan membagi uang taruhan dengan partisipan lain.

"Terimakasih kembali." Jawab Ino santai, paham bahwa Gaara sedang sarkas. Ino menyusul Gaara duduk di moncong mobil. "Sebagai ucapan terimakasih, kau cukup mentraktir kami makan."

"Kami?" Gaara menaikkan sebelah alis(?)nya.

Ino tersenyum, menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah kedatangan Shikamaru dan Chouji, yang mendapat tatapan datar dari Gaara.

Dan Ino membawa mereka ke minimarket 24 jam terdekat untuk makan ramen instan.

"Jadi disini tempatmu kencan dengan, Sa, kekasihmu?" tanya Chouji drngan mulut penuh ramen. Chouji rabu untuk menyebutkan nama Sasuke. Sasuke sudah debut, ia tau bahwa hubungan mereka tersembunyi.

"Tidak. Ini terlalu jauh dari tempat kami tampil." Jawab Ino masih menikmati mangkok pertama ramennya.

"Tampil?" Gaara penasaran.

"Kami biasa bernyanyi di jalanan dekat stasiun Konoha."

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Ino tanpa gitar."

Ino memutar bola matanya. Kadang Chouji bisa sangat berlebihan. Ino tidak selalu membawa gitarnya.

"Kau unik."

Unik, spesial, bagi Ino memiliki makna yang sama.

"Terimakasih."

"Aku bisa mengantar kalian, jika kalian mau."

"Ah kau baik sekali Gaara – san." – Chouji

"Bagaimana kami bisa yakin kau bukan pembunuh berantai.?" – Shikamaru

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chouju ke Shikamaru bergantian, karena mereka bicara pada waktu yang bersamaan.

"Aku tidak perlu meyakinkan kalian. Kalian bisa jalan pulang." Jawab Gaara bosan.

"Jawaban yang bagus. Kau bisa mengantar kami pulang." Jawab Ino, berdiri lalu berjalan dan masuk ke mobil Gaara.

"Kurasa kami akan membutuhkan tumpangan dari Gaara – san." Chouji menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

Gaara masuk ke kursi kemudi, yang diikuti Shikamaru dan Choiji di kursi belakang.

"Aku kira Gaara – san hanya bisa ngebut saja. Ternyata bisa juga mengemudi dengan kecelatan normal." Aku Chouji memecah keheningan. Usaha yang bagus, meski hanya mendapat lirikan melalui kaca spion dari Gaara. Shikamaru dan Ino masih sibuk melihat jalanan di luar jendela mereka masing – masing.

"Kami bertiga seumuran, tinggal bersama dan kuliah di kampus yang sama juga." Aku Choiji ceria, berhasil mendapatkan perhatian Gaara. "Aku sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan mereka. Mereka tidak pernah komplain jika rumah kotor. Sekarang aku bisa bermain gitar berkat Ino." Cerocos Chouji.

"Kalian tinggal bersama?" Tanya Gaara.

"Iya. Awalnya Shikamaru tinggal di kamar yang paling besar, tapi karena perlengkapan musik Ino lumayan banyak, sekarang Ino yang di kamar paling besar. Shikamaru dan Ino sangat lucu, karena Ino suka memakai kemeja yang longgar, terkadang dia salah ambil dan memakai kemeja Shikamaru, begitu pula sebaliknya." Chouji tertawa. Cerocosnya mendapat tatapan datar dari Shikamaru.

"Hahaha, maaf, kurasa aku bicara terlalu banyak ya. Haha"

"Kau sendiri bagaimana Gaara – san?"

"Aku tinggal sendiri."

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika harus tinggal tanpa Shika dan Ino. Selain balapan, apa lagi yang Gaara – san lakukan?"

"Jika sedang tidak malas, aku kuliah."

"Oh, ya? Dimana?"

"Suna University."

"Wah, lumayan jauh juga. 30 menit dari kampus kami, Konoha University."

"Sebenarnya aku dulu – "

"Perempatan di depan, belok kanan." Potong Ino.

"– ingin kuliah di Suna juga, tapi karena Shikamaru lanjut ke Konoha University, aku juga ikut kesana. Tapi aku bersyukur memutuskan untuk – "

"gedung dengan hiasan lampu norak seperti rumah bordil itu adalah apartemen kami." Potong Ino lagi, menunjuk gedung apartemen mereka yang sudah dekat dari posisi mereka sekarang.

"– ikut Shika karena aku bisa bertemu dengan Ino." Chouji mengakhiri ceritanya tepat saat Gaara menghentikan mobilnya.

"Wah, kita sudah sampai." Chouji terheran, pandangannya pada gedung apartemen mereka. "Terimakasih Gaara – san. Maaf sudah merepotkan."

"Terimakasih Gaara." Ucap Shikamaru dan Ino bersamaan.

Gaara membalas mereka dengan anggukan. Lalu Mereka keluar dari mobil Gaara.

"Yamanaka!" panggil Gaara dari dalam mobilnya.

Ino yang sudah beranjak meninggalkan mobil Gaara, berbalik. Dia tersentak saat mendapat lemparan gumpalan kertas.

"Hubungi aku jika kau ingin menguji adrenalinmu." Kemudian Gaara tancap gas.

Ino membuka gumpalan kertas dari Gaara, yang berisikan nomor telepon.

.

.

"Kau skip training lagi?" tanya Gaara saat menghentikan mobilnya di depan Ino sedang berdiri di depan Leaves Ent.

"Tidak juga." Ino membuka pintu belakang mobil dan meletakkan gitarnya di jok belakang mobil Gaara. "Aku sedang mencari inspirasi. Membuat lagu juga bagian dari trainingku, kau tau?"

Gaara memandangnya datar saat Ino masuk ke kursi penumpang di sebelah Gaara.

"Hei itu benar. Aku tidak sedang mencari alasan."

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa – apa."

Ino melipat kedua tangannya di dada, meletakkan kedua kakinya pada dasbor mobil Gaara.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Surprise me!"

.

Jika 4 pertemuan sebelumnya Gaara membawa Ino balapan, kali ini Gaara membawa Ino berkendara dengan santai tanpa arah tujuan.

Hingga suasana sudah mulai gelap, Gaara menghentikan mobilnya di pantai di pinggiran Konoha, dengan kecepatan minim, mereka menempuhnya dalam dua jam.

Ino duduk di atap mobil Gaara sambil menyanyikan potongan lagu dengan petikan gitarnya. Sedangkan Gaara berbaring di sebelah Ino, menikmati suara Ino dan pemandangan bintang yang tidak bisa ia temui di kota.

Baru kali ini Gaara mendengar Ino bernyanyi. Tidak heran di usia Ino yang terlalu-tua-untuk-menjadi-trainee masih diterima di Leave Ent. Dari sudut pandang Gaara yang bukan seorang expert dalam musik, suara Ino memiliki warna yang unik, yang menurut Gaara membuat pendengarnya nyaman mendengarkannya.

Lagu yang sedang Ino nyanyikan terdengar santai. Liriknya sederhana, manis tapi dalam.

"Apa judul lagu ini?"

"Sleeping Beauty." Jawab Ino tanpa menghentikan petikan gitarnya.

"Untuk kekasihmu?"

Ino tertawa, menghentikan petikan gitarnya.

"Ya, dia inspirasiku dalam menulis lagu ini." Ino meletakkan gitarnya bersandar di samping mobil, kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Gaara.

" "

"Aku ingin kencan seperti ini."

"Kaubisa menganggap ini kencan."

Ino tertawa "Baiklah."

"Seandainya aku jatuh cinta kepadamu" Ino menghela nafas.

"Tidak ada yang menghalangimu, Ino."

Ino tersenyum "Seandainya semudah itu."

Entah kenapa dada Gaara terasa sangat sempit.

"Haah" Ino menghela nafas panjang. Lalu menutup matanya. Menikmati suasana pantai yang jarang bisa Ino rasakan.

Gaara memperhatikan Ino. Ino selalu terlihat kuat dan tegar. Kali ini Gaara melihat sisi lain gadis itu. Ino yang rileks. Sisi lain yang membuat Ino seperti gadis lain seusianya.


	12. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Sudah 10 menit Ino duduk diam di depan Kakashi di studionya. Ino mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruang, kecuali Kakashi.

Dari awal Ino datang, Kakashi hanya duduk dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada dan menatap Ino dengan tatapan kecewa.

Ini adalah permainan mental oleh Kakashi. Kakashi mencoba menekan mental Ino dengan taktik diamnya.

"Tiga kali Ino?" akhirnya. Mmeskipun sebuah bentakan, setidaknya Kakashi sudah mau bicara. Dan Ino lega karena itu.

Ino memang salah. Selama 1 bulan Ino menjadi trainee, sudah 3 kali Ino tidak ikut latihan.

"Aku perlu inspirasi, Sensei." Jawab Ino dengan menunduk.

"Jangan gunakan alasan itu lagi Ino. Kau sudah dua kali berjanji akan berubah."

"Sensei tau kalau aku tidak bisa menulis lagu di bawah tekanan. Aku tidak bisa mendapatkan inspirasi dengan duduk di studio, Sensei."

"Tentu saja kau bisa. Runaway kau tulis saat kau dalam tekanan."

Ah ya, benar juga. Ino harus memutar otaknya untuk mencaru alasan lain.

"Tidak mungkin aku menulis 1000 Runaway, Sensei." Ino berkelit. Ino tersenyum dalam hati, dia memang cerdas.

Kakashi memijat keningnya. Kakashi tau benar bahwa Ino mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Runaway memang Ino tulis dalam tekanan, selesai dalam satu bulan minus instrument. Dan hasilnya memang bagus. Lalu ada lagi lagu yang sedang Ino kerjakan berjudul "Sleeping Beauty" (yang sebenarnya Ino ingin memberi judul "Sleeping Sasuke", tapi Ino sedang tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan Tsunade). Lagu yang Ino tulis di luar studio yang haruas Kakashi akui juga bagus. Berbeda dengan Runaway yang merupakan lagu 'depresi' yang membuat hati pendengarnya terenyuh, Sleeping Beauty adalah lagu mid tempo yang santai dan cantik. Setidaknya itulah pendapat Kakashi dari potongan lagu itu. Lagu yang membuat Kakashi khawatir. Kakashi berharap Tsunade tidak curiga akan sumber inspirasi Ino.

Kakashi tau anak ini sangat berbakat, tapi sayangnya sangat sulit dikendalikan.

"Tidak bisakah kau mencari inspirasi setelah jam latihanmu berakhir?"

"akan aku usahakan, Sensei."

"Kau juga mengatakan itu minggu lalu, Ino."

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Kakashi menghela nafas panjang.

"Tsunade sangat marah. Meski aku yang memutuskan debutmu, aku perlu tanda tangan Tsunade, Ino. Kumohon jangan menantangnya."

"Iya, Sensei."

Kakashi kembali menghela nafas panjang. Dia ingin mengatakan banyak hal pada Ino. Tapi hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan bagi Ino. Anak ini memerlukan istirahat setelah semua kerja kerasnya selama satu bulan. Satu hal yang membuat Kakashi salut adalah kritik yang dia terima dia jadikan tantangan untuk dia takhlukkan.

"Penampilanmu tadi tidak terlalu buruk." Sangat bagus "tingkatkan lagi untuk penilaian bulan depan."

"Terimakasih, Sensei."

"Pulanglah."

Ino membungkuk pada Kakashi, lalu beranjak meninggalkan ruangan.

"Dan Ino,"

Langkah Ino terhenti, membalikkan tubuhnya kembali menghadap Kakashi.

"Berhati – hatilah Ino. Jangan melakukan hal bodoh."

Ino bertemu tatapan mata Kakashi.

'Kakashi tau.' Pikir Ino.

"Tentu Sensei."

.

Sasuke menyuruh Ino untuk menunggunya di minimarket yang bisa ditempuh 15 menit jalan kaki dari Leaves Ent. Training Center. Ino merasa tempat itu lebih aman dari mata – mata Tsunade daripada training center.

Aneh memang Sasuke menjemputnya. Karena itu sangat berisiko.

'Aku ada kejutan untukmu.' Tulis Sasuke dalam chat terakhirnya.

Karena itu, Ino berjalan menuju minimarket yang dimaksud. Jam 11 malam. Sudah cukup larut memang, sehingga jalanan juga sudah sepi. Tapi bukan hal baru bagi Ino berkeliaran malam – malam seperti ini.

Dari arah berlawanan, Ino melihat Hinata berjalan cepat, diikuti oleh seorang pria. Hinata terlihat tidak nyaman. Berusaha menepis tangan pria itu.

"Hinata-san." Sapa Ino saat sudah berada di deoan Hinata.

"Ino-san." Balas Hinata lega bertemu dengan Ino.

Hinata berlari ke arah Ino, tapi pria itu meraih tangan Hinata dan menariknya. Ketakutan tersorot dari nata Hinata.

Melihat itu, Ino menarik tangan kiri Hinata yang bebas, menarik Hinata ke tubuhnya. Namun pria itu malah menarik lengan Hinata dengan kuat.

"Kau bisa bergabung bersenang – senang dengan kami. Tapi jangan menghalangi ka-"

Ino mengayunkan gitarnya ke wajah pria itu.

"BAJINGAN!" Pria itu terhuyun – huyun memegangi hidung berdarahnya. Ino menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menarik Hinata dan lari dari tempat itu kembali ke Training Center.

"Kau baik – baik saja, Hinata – san?" tanya Ino saat mmereka sudah berada di dalam lobi gedung. Duduk di sofa yang ada di sana.

Sudah tidak ada orang di lobi. Tapi setidaknya mereka sudah aman di dalam gedung, karena pintu hanya bisa dibuka dengan akkses finger print.

Tanpa menjawab, Hinata memeluk Ino. Menangis di pundaknya. Ino membiarkannya, karena saat ini Hinata membutuhkannya.

"Ma – maafkan aku, I – Ino – san." Hinata melepaskan pelukannya setelah beberapa saat. "Aku me – mengotori ba – bajumu."

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" desak Ino tanpa perduli permintaan maaf Hinata, karena bagi Ino tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan dari hal sepele semacam baju yang basah. Aneh bagi Ino jika Hinata, debutee, masih di training center, karena hanya satu atau dua traenee dan komposer yang masih bertahan disini.

"Aku ma – masih berlatih bernyanyi." Akunya. Ah iya, Ino dengar Cherry Blossom akan comeback tahun ini. Jika semua sesuai jadwal, seharusnya mereka bisa melakukannya di bulan Februari tahun depan, 5 bulan lagi.

"Aku lapar, jadi aku pergi ke mininarket untuk me – membeli bu – buah."

Persiapan comeback + lapar + buah = diet.

"Seharusnya a – aku terbiasa dengan hal seperti ya – yang tadi." Hinata tertawa kecut.

"Terbiasa? Hinata, what the fuck?" hilang sudah '-san' yang biasa Ino gunakan untuk menyebut nama Hinata. "Kau tidam bisa terbuasa dengan hal semacam itu. Itu kejahatan, Hinata."

Lapor polisi hanya akan membuat skandal bagi Hinata. "Kau seharusnya ppergi bersama bodyguard, atau setidaknya manajer, Hinata."

"Ini adalah ta – tanggung jawabku untuk berlatih, karena ke – ketidak becusanku. Bu – bukan salah bodyguard ataupun ma – manajer."

"Itu alasan yang sangat bodoh. Aku akan sampaikan inaiden barusan pada Tsunade."

Mata Hinata terbelalak.

"Kumohon jangan Ino." Hilang sudah prefiks – san diantara mereka. "A – aku tidak ma – mau Sa – Sakura marah."

Ah, Sakura.

Ino tidak tau seberapa besar pengaruh Sakura dalam grup mereka. Dari sekali pertemuannya dengan Sakura, gadis itu cukup cerdas. Dan licik.

"Jam segini, aku hampir selalu di studio. Setidaknya, bisakah kau mengajakku jika kau ingin keluar?"

"Be – benarkah? Aku bisa mengajakmu?"

"Kau HARUS mengajakku."

Hinata mengangguk senang.

Handphone Ino berbunyi mengganggu percakapan mereka. Sasuke. Ino rasa karena sudah tidak ada orang, akan aman saja jika Sasuke menjempunya kesini.

"Aku masih di training center. " "Bisakah kau kesini?" "Ada sedikit masalah.""Tidak perlu khawarir." "Sebentar" Ino menurunkan handphonenya.

"Bagaimana kau pulang, Hinata?"

"A – aku akan naik ta – taksi."

Ino kembali membawa hanphonenya ke telinganya. "Bisakah dia ikut bersama kita?" "Baiklah." "Sampai jumpa."

"Kami akan mengantarmu." Ini melihat Hinata akan menolak tawarannya. "Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

"Baiklah."

" "

"Uh, apakah yang ba – barusan I – itu kekasih – uh – kekasihmu?"

Ino tersenyum. "Tsunade melarang pacaran." Jawab Ino mengambang. Ino yakin Hinata bisa menangkap maksudnya.

'Aku di depan' bunyi pesan Sasuke.

Ino kaget melihat mobil yang ada di depan gedung training center yang pasti adalah mobil yang Sasuke kendarai. Karena mobil itu adalah satu – satunya mobil disana. Honda Jazz keluaran tahun, entahlah Ino tidak tau, yang jelas bukan keluaran terbaru. Mobil itu bukanlah mobil Itachi, yang biasa mengantar jemput Sasuke ke apartemennya.

Sedikit ragu, Ini membuka pintu depan. Untuk memastikan Sasuke benar berada di dalam.

Yang Ino temukan adalah pria – Sasuke, yang pegang kemudi mengenakan masker dan jaket berhoody. Ino tertawa melihatnya. Pertama kalinya Ino melihat Sasuke menyamar secara langsung.

"Masuklah Hinata." Hinata masuk ke dalam kurai penumpang belakang, sedangkan Ino di kursi penumpang depan. "Meskipun orang ini berpenampilan seperti penjahat, tapi tenang saja, kau aman brsamaku."

Hinata adalah pemalu natural. Dia hanya menunduk di belakang. Sesekali bicara untuk menunjuka jalan ke dorm Cherry Blossom. Dan Ino menghargai itu.

.

.

"Jadi?" Ino ingin penjelasan. Tentu saja. Sasuke mengendarai mobil sendiri dan membawanya ke bukit Hokage, sebutan untuk walikota Konoha. Dan Ino tidak mengerti.

Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya, bersandar pada mobil disebelab Ino untuk menikmati pemandangan kota. "Kau suka mobilnya?"

Ino melirik Sasuke. "Tentu saja. Kau tau aku suka berkendara." Ya, Ino pernah sekali memceritakan pengalaman balapannya dengan Gaara.

"Karena itu aku membeli mobil ini?"

"Apa?" Ino tersentak. Dia menatap Sasuke (senyumnya, ya Tuhan. Kadang Ino lupa bahwa Sasuke masih anak – anak), kemudian menatap mobilnya, Sasuke, mobilnya, Sasuke.

"Kau serius?"

Sasuke mengangguk senang. Senyumnya itu seharusnya tidak boleh dilakukan oleh seorang Uchiha. Tapi jarena tidak ada orang, Sasuke bisa melakukannya.

"Er, maksudku, ini mobil yang bagus, tapi bukannya uangmu sangat banyak?" Ino tau kadang pemilihan kalimatnya memang tidak bagus.

Senyum di wajah Sasuke jatuh, diganti dengan manyun.

'Ya Tuhan. Kenapa Sasuke malam ini cute sekali?'

"Aku tidak ingin terlihat mencolok. Dengan mobil ini kita bisa membaur tanpa menyita perhatian." Jelas Sasuke. "Sudah mulai membosankan selalu kencan kalau tidak di apartemenmu, ya apartemenku."

Sasuke tersenyum pada Ino.

"Aku ingin seperti pasangan normal lainnya. Senormal mungkin yang kita bisa. Hanya Taka yang tau, jadi kita aman jalan – jalan kemanapun dengan mobil ini."

Ino meleleh mendengar pengakuan Sasuke dan melihat senyumannya. Dia memikirkan cara bagi mereka untuk bisa bersama.

"Memang kau mau mobil apa? Aku janji, jika keadaanku, kita, sudah stabil aku akan membelikannya untukmu."

Ino memeluk Sasuke. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Sasuke, yang menyusupkan kepalanya pada leher Ino, memejamkan matanya menikmati momen. "Aku suka mobil ini."

Perlahan, Ino mengelus kepala Sasuke. Sasuke tidak mau diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Tapi kadang secara tidak sadar, dia masih bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Dalam hati terdalamnya, Ino senang karena hal itu. Ini senang bahwa Sasuke masih bisa melakukan hal – hal yang anak sesusianya lakukan.

"Ceritakan bagaimana harimu." Bisik Ino masih memeluk Sasuke.

"Aku menemui Itachi untuk mengambil mobil. Sekolah, lalu latihan bersama Taka." Setelah debut, Sasuke dan Juugo tidak lagi sekolah di sekolah umum, melainkan mengikuti homeschooling. Besok mereka akan tampil di acara tv nasional. Debut Taka disambut sangat baik. Semua orang, terutama para remaja menggilai mereka. Meski masih baru, title track mereka Finding You sudah merajai berbagai tangga lagu Jepang. Mereka diundang ke berbagai acara musik dan permintaan konser sudah tinggi. Itulah kenapa Taka sedang melakukan Arena Tour hingga 3 bulan ke depan, dengan total 14 konser.

"Apa yang kau lakukaan hari ini?"

"Kakashi tau hubungan kita."

"Benarkah?" tidak ada kepanikan pada nada suara Sasuke. Sasuke cukup mengenal Kakashi melalui cerita Ino sehingga dia tau bahwa Kakashi tidak mungkin mengadukamnya kepada Tsunade, apalagi pers.

"Maksudku, aku yakin dia tau aku sedang kencan dengan seseorang."

"Dia tidak keberatan?"

"Tidak. Dia bukan tipe orang yang peduli dengan masalah pribadi irang lain, selama tidak mengganggu profesionalitas."

" "

"Kau tidak capek?"

"Uhum. Itulah sebabnya aku menemuimu."

Ino tidak menjawab. Hanya membiarkan Sasuke melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Ino dan semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya pada leher Ino.

.

Pada akhirnya mereka tertidur di jok belakang mobil Sasuke, hingga mereka bangun kesiangan jeesokan harinya. Sasuke langsung mengantar Ino ke Leaves Ent. Training Center karena Ino tidak mau melewatkan kelas pertamanya hari itu. Kelas teknik vokal.

Setelah "Hati – hati di jalan." dan mengacak rambut Sasuke, Ino buru – buru keluar dari mobil dan berlari ke dalam gedung.


	13. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Dengan terburu – buru, gitar kesayangan di punggung, Ino berlari ke lokernya untuk mengambil perlengkapan mandi lalu ke toilet lantai dasar training center untuk cuci muka dan menggosok giginya, kemudian berlari menuju kelas musik. Seperti yang Ino duga, Genma – sensei sudah datang.

"Maaf Sensei, aku terlambat." Ino membungkuk pada Genma.

Genma mengamati Ino dengan seksama. Matanya mengedar dari kaki sampai puncak kepala Ino.

Selain mendapat ceramah 15 menit dari Genma, tidak ada yang istimewa dari kelas ini. Selama 4 jam Ino melatih kemampuan vokalnya.

20 menit istirahat makan siang, lanjut kelas dance. Jika Kakashi sedang tidak mengawasi setiap gerak gerik Ino, Ino akan membolos kelas ini.

"Hai Ino. Suatu kehormatan melihatmu di kelasku 5 hari berturut – turut." Ungkap Maito Gai, guru dance mereka. Boleh dibilang Gai adalah orang yang 'unik', tapi dia adalah koreografer dan dancer profesional.

Ino mengambil posisi diantara para trainee muda.

"Perhatikan langkahmu, Yamanaka!"

"Rentangkan tanganmu dengan benar!"

"Ulangi gerakan kalian dari awal!"

"Lagi!"

"Lagi!"

"Lagi!"

Ino lelah dan merasa dipermalukan. Ino juga merasa kesalahannya membuat tim jatuh bersamanya.

Sudah cukup.

Ini tidak bergerak. Mematung pada tempatnya. Kepalanya menunduk, menatap lantai dengan keras.

"Ulangi gerakan kalian!"

"Aku yang seharusnya mengulangi gerakan. Bukan mereka."

"Kalian semua akan terus mengulang gerakan sampai tidak ada seorangpun yang melakukan kesalahan."

"Tapi ini salahku."

"Ini kesalahan tim."

Ino semakin merasa bersalah. Ketidakhadiran Ino melukai mereka semua. Ino tau membuatnya merasa bersalah adalah trik Gai.

"Jika satu orang jatuh, semua akan jatuh. Ulangi lagi sampai tidak ada lagi kesalahan!"

Latihan yang seharusnya selesai jam 4 sore, hari ini selesai sampai jam 7 malam. 6 jam latihan dance bukan hal yang mudah.

Tanpa berkata apa – apa baik pada Gai ataupun timnya, Ino mengambil tas peelengkapannya dan langsung meninggalkan ruang latihan.

* * *

Saat memasuki studio rekaman, Kakashi sudah ada disana. Berbaring di sofa sambil cekikikan membaca novel favoritnya.

"Aku melihatmu latihan." Aku Kakashi tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari novelnya.

CCTV. Ino tidak lagi terkejut.

Ino melemparkan tasnya ke lantai, dan langsung ke menuju ke komputernya.

"Kau sudah mandi?"

"Iya sensei." Jawab Ino datar. Sebenarnya Ino malas menjawabnya karena Ino sedang marah padanya. Karena Kakashilah yang memaksa Ino untuk ikut kelas dance. Tapi Ino tidak ingin tidak menghormati senseinya.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum sempat."

"Aku membelikanmu pizza. Makanlah dulu."

Ino ingin bilang 'tidak' karena masih jengkel pada Kakashi, tapi perutnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Ino meninggalkan komputernya dan duduk di lantai di depan meja kopi tempat Lalashi menaruh pizzanya.

Meletakkan novelnya, Kakashi mengikuti Ino duduk di lantai.

Kakashi mengambil sepotong pizza. "Kau sangat jelek." Ungkap.

Ino memberinya tatapan datar. "Um, Oke?"

Kakashi tertawa, melihat Ino salah paham terhadap perkataannya. "Bukan wajahmu Ino. Semua orang tau kau tidak jelek. Tapi dance-mu. Sangat jelek."

Ino memutar bola matanya. "Sensei tau aku benci dance. Aku tidak ingin menjadi da-"

"Ya ya, kau tidak ingin menjadi dancer bla bla bla. Kau hanya ingin menulis lagu bla bla bla." Kakashi memberi Ino tatapan bosan. "Dapat kupastikan bahwa kau tidak akan debut sebagai dancer, um, jika kau debut."

" "

"Dan bisa aku pastikan, tanpa debut, lagu-lagu yang kau ciptakan tidak akan pernah bisa melihat cahaya." Ancam Kakashi dengan lebai dan diiringi senyuman menyebalkan. Ya, Kakashi melepas maskernya setiap kali makan, dan Ino sudah melihatnya beberapa kali. Bukan hal aneh melihat wajah Kakashi bagi rekan kerjanya. Tidak seperti yang orang bayangkan, Kakashi tidak terlalu jelek. Jika harus memberinya nilai, Ino akan memberinya nilai 110/100.

Ah ya, kembali pada masalah debut. Memang benar Ino tidak peduli dengan debutnya. Tapi Ino harus debut. Hanya dengan debut setidaknya Ino tidak akan merasa terlalu inferior terhadap Sasuke. Dan hanya dengan debut, Ino bisa terus melakukan hal yang dicintainya seumur hidup: membuat musik.

"Aku dengar hari ini kau datang terlambat. Di kelas vokal. Dengan masih mengenakan baju kemarin."

Sial. Tentu saja Genma akan mengadu kepada Kakashi. "Aku – aku bangun kesiangan."

"Mau berbagi kenapa kau bisa bangun kesiangan?"

"Tidak?"

Kakashi tersenyum "Sayang sekali aku memaksa."

"Uh, aku bertemu dengan teman, dan, uhm, aku lupa waktu."

Kakashi menghela napas. "Ino, kau masih muda, aku tau itu, kau ingin mengeksplor dan berekperimen. Ingin menemukan jati dirimu, " Kakashi menangkap tatapan bosan Ino. "ehem. Oke. Jadi, aku paham kau masih muda, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa melalaikan kewajibanmu, Ino. Aku menghormati hakmu – urusan pribadimu, dan kau juga harus melaksanakan kewajibanmu."

"Aku mengerti sensei. Aku tau aku terlalu sering menggunakan alasan. Tapi untuk kali ini, aku benar - benar tidak bermaksud melakukannya." Ino menundukkan wajahnya menyesal, menghindari tatapan Kakashi yang menunggunya untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Tapi?"

"Tapi... tapi temanku ini sangat sibuk. Jadi kami hanya bisa bertemu sesekali saja."

Kakashi mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Ino.

"Aku janji ini tidak akan terulang lagi." Mungkin Ino telah banyak berjanji untuk tidak mengulang banyak hal kepada Kakashi. Tapi kali ini Ino benar – benar menyesal dan bersungguh – sungguh dengan janjinya.

"Siapa temanmu itu, hm?" Tanya Kakashi menekankan kata teman dengan menaikkan alisnya genit.

Ino memutar bola matanya, tak menghiraukan Kakashi lanjut menghabiskan potongan terakhir pizza di tangannya.

"Berhati – hatilah." Pesan Kakashi dengan serius.

"Tentu, sensei." tentu saja Ino sudah tau itu. Karena karir Sasuke dipertaruhkan disini.

"Kita bisa mulai bersenang – senang."

Kakashi selalu menggunakan kata bersenang – senang untuk menggantikan kata bekerja. Yup, bagi Kakashi, dan juga Ino dan mungkin musisi lainnya, membuat musik bukanlah bekerja, melainkan bersenang – senang.

Kali ini mereka membuat aransemen untuk Runaway. Lagu yang menurut Kakashi akan masuk ke dalam album debut Ino. Jika Ino debut. Bold, italic, underline pada kata 'jika'.

Memang harus diakui bahwa Kakashi adalah seorang jenius. Kakashi tau apa yang dilakukannya. Ino seolah melihat sosok Kakashi yang berbeda. Kakashi sebagai seorang dosen, Kakashi sebagai seorang penggemar novel porno, Kakashi sebagai atasan, Kakashi sebagai komentator musik, dan sekarang Ino melihat sosok Kakashi yang bagi Ino adalah Kakashi yang paling keren. Kakashi sebagai seorang musisi. Tidak salah jika Ino pernah menyukainya. Ups, sepertinya Ino kelepasan.

Just a little crush by a teenage girl over an attractive grown up man. Tidak perlu heran jika suatu hari nanti Ino rilis lagu tentang Kakashi.

Ah, Ino merasa memiliki selera yang superior terhadap pria.

"Senyummu menbuatku takut?"

Ino menjatuhkan senyumnya, kembali mrmasang wajah datar. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sensei bicarakan."

* * *

"dan kau tinggal bersama dua orang pria?" tanya Kakashi. Kakashi mengantar Ino pulang dengan mobilnya. Sekarang mereka sedang berhenti di depan apartemen Ino, untuk menginterogasinya.

"ayolah sensei, aku tidak melihat dimana masalahnya. aku bukannya tidur dengan mereka."

Kakashi menatapnya keras.

"oke maaf. Kurasa penyusunan kataku tidak terlalu baik. Ehem, aku tidak tidur dengan mereka, jadi aku tinggal dengan mereka bukanlah masalah, sensei."

Kakashi menghelas napasnya mendengar penyusunan kata Ino yang masih seburuk sebelumnya. "Kau akan menjadi seorang idol, Ino. Jika ka-"

"jika aku debut, aku tau."

"Jika orang tau bahwa kau tinggal serumah dengan pria, dua orang pria, karirmu akan langsung hancur."

"Jika orang tau."

"Ino, bisakah kau menganggap ini serius?"

"Tentu sensei. Tapi aku tidak tidur dengan mereka." Ino bersikeras.

Kakashi menghela napas kesekian kalinya. "aku tidak akan kaget jika suatu hari nanti kau menjadi penyebab kematianku.

"Ayolah sensei, aku tidak-"

"tidur dengan mereka." Potong Kakashi dengan tangan kanan memijat keningnya. "Masuklah. Kau perlu istirahat. Besok, maksudku hari ini, kau harus rekaman. Aku tunggu kau di studio jam 1 siang. Aku tau ini hari sabtu. Tapi jangan mengeluh."

"iya sensei, iya. Dan terimakasih telah mengantarku."

Jam 7 pagi. Satu – satunya hal yang ingin Ino lakukan adalah tidur sampai Ino harus bangun karena jadwal mengharuskannya.

Masuk apartemen, Ino mendengar suara dari dapur.

"Hai Chouji." Sapa Ino memasuki dapur, menyandarkan gitar pada kursi makan, mengambil jus, bersandar pada pintu lemari es, lalu meminumnya langsung dari kotaknya.

"Sasuke tidur di kamarmu."

Ino memasukkan kembali kotak jusnya ke dalam lemari es. "Uhum." Lalu beranjak meninggalkan dapur untuk menuju ke kamarnya.

"Kau sudah membaca berita?"

Langkah Ino terhenti. Mengeluarkan handphonenya lalu mencari berita terupdate.

'TAKA', 'Finding You' dan 'Plagiat'. Secara ringkas, seorang penyanyi senior yang cukup disegani karena prestasinya mengaku bahwa Finding You sebenarnya adalah lagunya yang akan dia rilis tahun ini, namun telah diplagiat oleh Taka. Penyanyi itu bahkan menunjukkan bukti dengan memperlihatkan lagunya. Melodi yang sama persis, namun ada perbedaan pada beberapa bagian komposisi musiknya. Kemudian Ino membaca komentar – komentar netizen. Ya Tuhan. Ino tidak sanggup melanjutkannya karena komentar – komentar itu terlalu jahat untuk dibaca.

Pasti ada kesalahan. Ino mengenal Sasuke, musik, melodi dan liriknya. Benar Ino tidak melihat dengan matanya sendiri saat Sasuke menulis Finding You, tapi Finding You sangatlah Taka. Tak sedikitpun Ino meragukan lagu Sasuke. Bukan karena pendapat Ino yang bias. Bukan juga karena Ino ppercaya pada Sasuke dengan membabi buta. Tapi secara rasional, orang yang punya otak seharusnya tau bahwa Finding You adalah milik Taka, bukan hasil plagiat.

"Terimakasih, Chouji." Ino buru – buru menuju ke kamarnya.

Sasuke tidur di kasur single Ino membekanginya, menghadap ke dinding.

Dengan masih mengenakan celana jins panjang dan t-shirt lengan penek, perlahan Ino menyisipkan dirinya ke tempat tidur, masuk ke dalam selimut, memeluk Sasuke dari belakang dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggungnya.

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya menghadap Ino. Menggenggam tangan Ino dan menciumnya. "Aku menulis Finding You untukmu, Ino." Akunya dengan suara parau.

Ino tidak menjawab. Menunggu Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya. Di dalam keadaan kamar yang remang – remang, Ino bisa melihat wajah lelah Sasuke. Terlihat jelas bahwa dia tidal tidur.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku memberimu lagu curian Ino? Aku tidak serendah itu. Aku bisa saja plagiat lagu, tapi bukan lagu yang aku ciptakan untukmu."

"Aku tau." Ino meraih kepala Sasuke ke pelukannya. "Aku percaya padamu."

"Aku hanya ingin bernyanyi."

"Kau akan tetap bernanyi." Ino mencium puncak kepala Sasuke. "Semua ini akan terlewati. Orochimaru bukan orang bodoh, dia akan mengatasi ini semua."

Sasuke mengangguk di pelukannya.

"Kau mau sarapan? Chouji masak untuk kita."

"Nanti saja. Kau makanlah dulu jika kau lapar."

"Tidak. Aku makan terlalu banyak pizza di studio."

Ino merasakan Sasuke tersenyum di lehernya.

Posisi tidur mereka tidak nyaman bagi Ino dengan setengah tubuh Sasuke di atas tubuh Ino, tangan kiri melingkar pada pinggang Ino, serta kepala Sasuke pada leher Ino dengan nafas yang menyapu kulitnya.

"Kau tidak mengizinkanku menciummu. Padahal kita sudah tidur bersama." Guman Sasuke. Suaranya mulai melemah karena kesadarannya sudah mulai hilang.

Ino terkekeh. "Kau masih di hawah umur. Tak sepantasnya bicara seperti itu."

"17 tahun." Balas Sasuke lemah.

Ino mengelus kepala Sasuke dan menggumamkan melodi Sleeping Beauty.

* * *

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu hari ini? Kau tidak bisa fokus?" tanya Kakashi sambil mendengarkan hasil rekaman Ino, di dalam studio.

Ino duduk bersandar di kursi di sebelah Kakashi, seperti Kakashi, kedua kaki di atas dasboard, kedua tangan terlipat di dada. "Sensei tau tentang plagiasi yang dilakukan Taka?"

"Hal itu yang membuatmu tidak fokus?"

"Kurasa."

Kakashi menghela nafas. "Iya aku tau. Beritanya ada dimana – mana."

"Bagaimana menurut sensei?"

"Mereka tak seharusnya melakukan itu."

Ino memutar bola matanya. "Sensei tau bukan itu maksudku." Ino menghela nafas. "Aku tau sensei pasti sudah mendengarkan album mereka. Menurut sensei, sebagai musisi, apakah Finding You adalah plagiasi?"

Kakashi memutar kursinya untuk menghadap Ino. "Oke. Aku akan berpura – pura bahwa aku tidak tau menau tentang mereka berdua. Aku hanya akan menyampaikan pendapatku sebagai musisi dan menilai Finding You berdasarkan track record musik yang telah nereka rilis."

"Yang paling khas dari Taka adalah lirik mereka yang puitis dan makna yang tersirat. Akuma juga menulis lirik dengan sangat indah, tapi lirik Akuma lebih tersurat dengan ritme yang konstan."

"Secara melodi, jika lagu ini memang ditulis oleh Akuma, kurasa Akuma sedang bereksperimen, dan dia berhasil."

"Jadi, menurut sensei?"

"Aku tidak tau kenyataannya bagaimana, siapa yang plagiat siapa. Satu hal yang bisa aku katakan adalah, saat aku mendengar lagu ini, sama selali tidak terbesit di pikiranku bahwa Akuma menulis lagu ini. But, who knows? Right?"

"Jadi?"

Kakashi menghela nafas karena Ino terus menekannya. "Finding You lebih sesuai dengan warna musik Taka."

Ino mengangguk. Dia merasa sedikit lebih tenang. Jika kasus mereka nantinya akan sampai ke persidangan, setidaknya pendapat saksi ahli bisa digunakan untuk memperkuat Taka.

"Kau penggemar mereka?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

Meski Akuma akan mendapat dukungan publik lebih banyak, masih ada harapan bagi Taka untuk menang di persidangan.

"Kau mengenal mengenal mereka?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

Hanya saja, dengan reputasi Akuma yang bagus, Ino masih khawatir jika nantinya publik malah akan membenci Taka.

"Apa mereka juga yang tadi mengantarmu?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

Dan itu akan sangat berpe-

Wait, what? Ino menyadari apa yang baru saja dia katakan pada Kakashi. Matanya terbelalak memandang senseinya yang terseyum penuh arti.

"Sensei, aku-"

Kakashi melambaikan tangannya. "Sudahlah. Sudah aku katakan aku tidak peduli dengan urusan pribadimu. Kau hanya perlu hati – hati, Ino. Apalagi mereka adalah public figure. Jika sampai publik tau, apalagi mereka memiliki banyak penggemar gadis remaja, kau yang akan menjadi sasaran kebencian mereka."

"Tentu saja sensei. Tadi dia mengantarku karena aku sudah terlambat."

"Jadi, Sasuke?"

"Apa?"

"Temanmu." Kata Kakashi dengan mengisyaratkan tanda kutip dengan jarinya.

"Kupikir sensei tidak tertarik dengan urusan pribadiku." Ino memutar bola matanya. "Kenapa sensei pikir Sasuke?"

"Karin? Kurasa kau bukan lesbian. Maksudku kau pernah menyukaiku. So,"

Ino tersedak ludahnya sendiri "Sensei tau?"

"Semua wanita menyukaiku." Kakashi tersenyum menyebalkan, memaksa Ino kembali memutar bola matanya.

"Suigetsu? He is too much. Terlalu banyak bicara, terlalu banyak tingkah. Just too much. Bukan tipemu."

"Sensei bahkan tidak tau bagaimana tipeku.

"Juugo, kebalikan Suigetsu."

"Juugo anak yang baik."

"Jadi, apa aku benar?"

Ino tidak ingin menjawab Kakashi, karena itu hanya akan menambah egonya.

"Aku bangga padamu." Kakashi menepuk pundak Ino. "Kau punya selera yang bagus terhadap laki – laki." Yap, Kakashi hanya ingin memuji dirinya sendiri.

Ino memberinya tatapan datar, dan Kakashi tersenyum polos.

"Kau sudah bisa fokus lagi sekarang? Bisa kita lanjut?"


End file.
